How To Seduce Wizards
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: AU/OOC Drinny/Romione fic! "We must take the oath of dares." "Okay I'm first. I, Hermione Jean Granger, shall take on the dare of successfully stealing Ronald Weasley from Lavender Brown." "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, shall take on the dare to seduce Draco Malfoy" Rated M for language and heavy adult themes. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1:Truth Or Dare

Welcome to How To Seduce Wizards!

I wanted to make a story where Ginny and Hermione were the more dominant ones in their relationship and also something that will just be fun and hopefully sexy. There may be some angst but there won't be any major drama, no Voldemort, no Death Eaters or anything like that. So if that's what you're looking for, you may wanna leave.

Also some changes as this story is completely AU. Hermione is black (as usual for me cuz I live through her to get to Ron lol), Ron and Ginny are twins (so they could be in the same year. I didn't want Ginny to appear as if she skipped a grade and was smarter than Ron. I hate fics that portray Ron as someone stupid), and Draco, Ron, and Harry are also friends, and all is right in the world. Just letting you know.

Hope you like it. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Truth Or Dare

Christmas break at the Burrow was always a magical time for Hermione. She has been spending her Christmases here for about two years, as she found her house to be a bore. She would pop in and visit and have dinner with her parents, but she would come right back to the Burrow by the end of the night.

Her best friends, twins Ron and Ginny Weasley were always excited to have her. Especially Ginny, since she saw her as the sister she never had but would possibly have one day.

As soon as Ron pulled his head out of his ass and dumped that insufferable Lavender Brown.

Lavender Brown has been a thorn in Ginny's side since the beginning of 6th year. They were now well into their 7th. Which meant she had put up with this moronic bimbo for a year and a couple of months. She had no clue what possessed her twin to even think about dating her. She was well known through Gryffindor (as well as Slytherin and Hufflepuff) as a slag who didn't really care about who she opened up her legs to. But for some reason, Ron had taken a fancy to her. And while they haven't had sex yet (Ginny was overjoyed when Ron revealed that to her because she was afraid), she still didn't like the idea of her with her brother.

She also knew that Ron had been crushing on Hermione for years so she had no clue again as to why Ron chose this trollop of a female to date. Hermione hasn't dated since Viktor Krum, which was hardly a relationship to begin with. So Ron had ample opportunity.

Something had to be done about this. Something was going to be done about it.

That Christmas night, Ginny had over Hermione, while Ron had Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy over to stay the night. This was the first time Draco had been to the Burrow. He, Harry, and Ron had set their differences aside in spring of their 6th year, and had became fast friends despite Draco's father's protests for his son not to associate with a bunch of blood traitors. Though still with his Malfoy demeanor, Draco had actually seen that when they weren't fighting, the trio of guys got along very well.

If you can't beat them, join them right?

"Let's play Truth or Dare." said Ginny to her bushy haired friend once they were in her room.

Hermione hesitated. She knew here this game usually led and she didn't know if she wanted to be a part of it.

"It isn't any fun without guys playing." said Hermione hoping that Ginny would back off.

"Oh come on Hermi, it'll be fun. Live a little, take some risks, you're always being so safe."

Hermione thought about it. Her redheaded friend was right. She was always playing it safe. She was of age now and she had finally grown into her body with curves and all her lady parts coming in beautifully so she should get out there and take a risk or two.

"Okay fine Gin. Let's do it." said Hermione smiling.

Ginny clapped with excitement. "Okay. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Ginny looked at her friend. "I thought you were going to take some risks."

"I'm getting there. Baby steps."

"Okay. What are 5 things that you like about my brother?"

"You have six brothers Gin." said Hermione with a smirk.

"Don't patronize me Granger. You know exactly who I'm talking about." said Ginny.

Hermione laughed. "If you're talking about Ronald..."

"You really are the brightest witch of our age"

"I can't answer that." said Hermione.

"You have to. Its Truth." said Ginny.

"Fine...I like his eyes, his smile, the way he rides a broom, his jokes, and his lips." said Hermione blushing.

Ginny squeaked. "I knew it! You love my twin!"

"Great Ginny, why don't you just walk up there and tell him? I'm pretty sure he didn't hear you yell that."

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry about it. I put Muffliato on my door. No one can hear."

"Okay. Your turn Gin. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Hermione thought about it for a second. Then she thought of a brilliant dare.

"I dare you to seduce a guy of my choosing. You have to do it in under 60 days. You have to also have sex with the guy. Annnnnd you have to make him love you."

Ginny eyed her friend suspiciously. "Intriguing...however who is the guy?"

'Please don't be Harry, please don't be Harry. I don't like him anymore PLEASE not Harry' Ginny pleaded in her head.

"Draco Malfoy." said Hermione with a huge grin on her face.

Ginny's jaw dropped. She felt as if it was going to fall right off her face.

"Are...you...MENTAL?! Me? Seduce Draco Malfoy? The King of Women? I can't! I won't! You monster!"

Hermione laughed so hard she fell back. "You have to do it Gin. Otherwise you lose the game. And Ginevra Weasley isn't a loser is she?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not in the least."

"Do you underestimate your charm?"

"Absolutely not! I just...I mean I don't know."

"Don't you like him? I saw you checking him out earlier." said Hermione with a wink.

Ginny blushed. Actually she had been secretly checking him out since she seen him dressed to the nine at the Yule Ball their 4th year. To Ginny, Draco Malfoy was a beautiful work of art masked in pale porcelain and long platinum blonde hair. His gray eyes were an odd perfection of his. And his smile made her go weak at the knees.

Draco Malfoy was indeed very gorgeous. Being half veela, his mother being an actual full veela, he had inherited the power to make witches (and even some wizards though he didn't go that way but he did enjoy making wizards second guess their sexuality) swoon and practically throw their knickers at him.

Ginny sighed. She was a very beautiful young lady herself. She had gotten a bit taller, her skinny "boy body" (as she used to call it) had developed into breasts and curves. Her legs were her best feature if she did say so herself. Though she wasn't very tall, her legs were long and seemed to go on for days. At the start of term on the weekends, she would wear shorts and many a wizard have had wet dreams just about her legs.

"Fine, I'll do it. Under one condition: you HAVE to do the dare that I give you."

Hermione had a worried look on her face. "Fine. Do your worst." she said.

Ginny rubbed her hands together as she dished out her diabolical dare.

"I dare you to steal my brother away from Lavender Brown."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Now YOU'RE the mental one Ginevra Weasley! I can't do that! That's inappropriate!"

"No it's not! You will be doing yourself, him, and all of the wizarding world a favor. You know you like him. And you deserve to be with him, not her. She will only break his heart when she realizes that he won't fuck her."

"GINNY!"

"WHAT?! It's true! You know she's all about bedding every hot guy she can and Ron won't have sex with her. He says he doesn't want to. And if she was to cheat on my brother, I would have to kill her."

"So you would have HIM cheat on HER?"

"Please? I wouldn't dare you this if I didn't know that you two like each other."

Hermione gasped. "Ron likes me? That's a lie. He can't. We're best friends."

"Trust me, he does. He's just too stupid to say something. That and he's with that horrid slag."

"I don't know..."

Hermione please? You deserve to be with a good person. He deserves to be with a good person. And besides, if I have to do my dare, you have no choice but to do yours."

Hermione felt conflicted. On the one hand, she knew this was deplorable and wrong and just not something a respectable lady should do. But, at the same time, she had loved Ron ever since 3rd year. She just didn't know how he felt and was scared. And him dating Lavender last year had broken her heart. And Ron did seem like he was getting bored with the relationship...

Hermione slapped her hands on her face and wiped it down. "Fine. I'll do it."

Ginny smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

"But if this doesn't work you owe me BIG!" warned Hermione

"Same here. I'm soooo excited!" giggled Ginny. "We must take the oath of dares."

"Okay I'm first." said Hermione raising her hand. "I, Hermione Jean Granger shall take on the dare of successfully stealing Ronald Weasley from Lavender Brown."

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley shall take on the dare to seduce Draco Malfoy" said Ginny raising her hand.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." giggled Hermione.

"Let's start tonight!" said Ginny. "I have a plan."

* * *

Ron, Harry, and Draco was in Ron's freakishly bright orange room pigging out on Honeydukes treats and playing Exploding Snap. Neither wizard knew a thing about what the girls had concocted.

"So Harry, heard from Katie Bell lately?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Not since she dumped me on the train ride back to the platform."

"Damn mate sorry to hear." said Ron. "She seemed like a bit of a brute anyways."

"A brute? She seemed more manly than you Potter." said Draco smirking.

"So Ron, did Lav like the present you sent her?" asked Harry ignoring Draco.

Ron scrunched up his nose. "She said it was cheap. Okay so I got her some of Fred and George's best shit, I didn't know she didn't have a sense of humor."

"How did you not? You've been dating her for a year haven't you?" asked Draco helping herself to a chocolate frog.

"Honestly?" said Ron. "We don't really have much intellectual conversation. Most of it is pretty dull. Always girly. I don't know shit about makeup and bags. Like what the hell am I supposed to tell her? And she doesn't laugh at any of my jokes"

"Maybe because you're not funny?" laughed Harry, Draco joining him.

"Sod off Bolt Boy" chuckled Ron.

"Well, if you don't have anything in common other than fucking, then it must be very good for you to stay with a boring bint." said Draco.

Ron gulped. "Um honestly..."

Harry and Draco stared at Ron. "Are you serious? You two haven't even fucked? You've been together for a year!" exclaimed Harry.

"Are you a poof?" asked Draco.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I very much like vagina!" screamed Ron as Harry and Draco fell out laughing.

Ron glared at the two.

"Okay we believe you Ron, we really do." said Harry.

"I don't" said Draco.

"Sod off prick!"

"So if you're not fucking and you're not talking, then why are you with her?" asked Harry.

Right when Ron opened his mouth to answer, the door opened and Hermione and Ginny walked in. Wearing tight short shorts, Ginny wearing a tank top, Hermione wearing one of Ron's old shirts that he let her borrow that she never returned.

"Hi boys, what's up?" asked Ginny as both Draco and Harry eyed her up and Ron's eyes were glued to Hermione.

"Oh we're just chatting." said Ron looking rather dazed.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Hermione looking into Ron's eyes. "We're just so bored down there by ourselves."

Ron nodded and the girls have each other quick knowing looks as they closed Ron's door.

"There isn't much room in here to sit Ron." said Ginny.

"Seeing as your greedy ass had to have the bigger room." said Ron as Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll just sit right here then." said Hermione as she walked over and casually sat on Ron's lap.

 _'Holy shit'_ said Ron in his head. ' _What is happening right now?_ '

"You don't mind, do you Ronnie?" said Hermione sweetly adjusting herself on his lap.

"Ummmm...no. No not at all. I mean, laps are made for sitting right?" said Ron trying to gain his composure back.

"My thoughts exactly." said Ginny as she quickly hopped onto a very shocked Draco's lap.

Draco froze. Here was the sister of the guy who he used to rival with on an almost daily basis sitting on his lap. In next to nothing almost. He looked over at Ron, ready to get what he just knew was going to be an ear splitting argument, but Ron was still awestruck that he had Hermione sitting on him.

Harry laughed at the situation. "Seems like I'm left out." he said.

Ron felt awkward, confused, intimidated, and aroused all at once. He really didn't know what to do with himself. "Ummm Mione, I don't know what to do with my hands." he said.

Hermione laughed as she put one hand on her leg and the other on her waist. "I don't want to slip off if that's okay with you." she said low in his ear.

Ron shivered. Feeling Hermione's breath on his ear felt too good and if he didn't think of something quick he was soon to be labeled as the pervy best friend. Still, he kept his hands where Hermione placed them and nodded, pulling her slightly more onto him.

Draco was still frozen trying to figure out if he should do the same. 'Let's see. Hold a hot girl and risk getting pummeled by her giant twin brother? Or push her off and avoid the situation all together.' He went over about it in his head.

Draco shrugged and then did the same as Ron had done with Hermione. Ginny was surprised that he had done it. She didn't think he would actually react like that. Her and Draco never really spoke, and since Ron had started getting along with him, they had only shared casual and short pleasantries.

After the initial shock of the situation blew through, the five of them got into comfortable conversation. They started up another game of Exploding Snap with the girls being careful not to do anything else but sit on the boys laps. They didn't want to move too fast to scare them off.

After about an hour, the girls got up and left to go to bed, secretly much to the disappointments of Ron and Draco.

The boys set up their beds in silence. Harry, not really having anything on his mind went to sleep quickly.

Ron on the other hand was too busy thinking about Hermione and the way it felt comfortable for her to be on him like that and despite Lavender, would enjoy that happening again.

Draco was still trying to figure out the girl Weasley's strange behavior. He hadn't really paid a lot of attention to Ginny. She was no Slytherin. Although in a way, with the slags in his house maybe that was a good thing. He couldn't deny that the girl was beautiful. And spirited. And from the bit he had seen of her since hanging out with his old rivals she did seem like fun.

 _'Maybe I should sit back and see where this goes.'_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Teasing The Snake

Chapter 2: Teasing The Snake

For the rest of the break, the girls kept their antics to a minimum. For one, they couldn't afford getting caught my Mrs. Weasley's monitoring eyes. And for another, Ginny had came to the conclusion that her dare would be much harder than Hermione's.

Hermione had 7 years of friendship and knowledge of her brother to work with. While Ginny didn't even know Draco's middle name. She had to be careful and calculating about this.

Draco already have a reputation of romancing and breaking the hearts of many of the Hogwarts females. There was even a rumor of him and a student teacher last year hooking up.

Draco had more seduction in a well placed wink than Ginny ever imagined. But she also had a way with her words and having six brothers, she knew how to stroke the male ego very well.

Even one as big as Draco Malfoy's.

Draco was an extremely neat and thorough person. While Ron and Harry were off playing chess and not doing what they were supposed to, Draco was up in Ron's room, packing up his weekend trunk he used for short holidays. They would be leaving for Hogwarts in two days.

Ginny decided that her first step was to see how far she could take Draco by actually flirting with him. She already knew that she had crossed a major hurdle by sitting on him the other night.

Ginny entered Ron's room without Draco noticing. When she shut the door a bit harder than intended, he looked up and seen her leaning against it.

"Hey Draco." said Ginny pleasantly. "Watcha doin?"

Draco smiled. "Just trying to make sure I don't leave anything. What are you doing?"

"Got bored with the chess game that I know that my brother is going to win. Mind if I hang out with you for a bit?" asked Ginny with all the innocence she could muster.

Draco shrugged, even though since the whole lap fiasco, he had felt a bit on edge with the girl. "Sure. Its your house after all. Can't very well kick you out of a room in your house." he said with a chuckle.

Ginny sensed his hesitation and nervousness. It excited her in a way.

Ginny walked over and sat on Ron's bed where she knew Draco would have a good view of her legs. She had on a skirt that was a bit shorter than her uniform skirt. In the winter, the Burrow was always warm and cozy, so they usually were in the home dressed as if it was spring.

Draco tried to concentrate on continuing to pack but he couldn't help glancing over and looking at the smoothness, the creaminess, the beauty that was Ginny's long legs. They reminded him of fresh milk and he found himself wondering what it would be like if he could lick up them.

Then he violently shook his head to try to rattle the thought out.

"So, Draco, did you like being here?" asked Ginny as she uncrossed and crossed her legs, causing Draco to gulp.

"Umm sure. Yeah actually I did. Your family is a major contrast from mine." said Draco rolling up his socks...for the 4th time since Ginny had sat down.

"I would think so." laughed Ginny.

Draco smiled and went back to packing his trunk.

Ginny could sense his apprehension. And she couldn't blame him. He knew nothing about her except for the fact that she was Ron Weasley's twin. Maybe this seduction thing would be even more harder than she already knew it was going to be.

Then again...

"I have decided that I need to get to know you better." said Ginny.

Draco raised up an eyebrow and looked at her. "Oh? What made you decide that?" he asked.

"Well, you and my brother are mates now so that's automatically one reason. I'll more than likely will be seeing a lot more of you right?"

"Possibly."

"And also, I want to know for sure if the things I have always heard about you are true."

"And what have you heard?"

"That you're an egotistical prat whose arrogance rivals your own because you're the most arrogant boy in school."

Draco laughed loudly at this. "I'm aware that I am immensely attractive. Is that a crime?"

"I guess not. If you have the chops to show for it." said Ginny, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger.

Draco smiled at the small gesture. It made the Weasley girl look very innocent and innocence was sometimes alluring to him.

"And do I have 'the chops' to show for it?" asked Draco in a low voice.

"You are part Veela. You tell me." said Ginny.

Draco grinned. "What else have you heard?" he asked as he stood up to get some of his things off of Ron's dresser.

"I've also heard" said Ginny standing up and walking towards Draco, the look she was giving him causing him to involuntarily back up. "that you have left a lot of broken hearts in your wake and that you are the apparent King of Women."

Draco found himself with his back against the wall and Ginny close enough that he felt the bottom of her skirt against his pants. He really didn't know how to approach the situation at hand. "Well, that could or could not be true. To be the King of Women that would mean that I would have had to conquered every woman in the world. And I've only just conquered some of the 6th, 7th, and some of the alumni of Hogwarts." he said and couldn't help but chuckle at himself for it."

"Any of them Gryffindor?" asked Ginny.

"Nope. None of them."

"Ever think you would?" said Ginny as she started to tug lightly at the middle of Draco's shirt, causing his eyes to grow big.

Draco didn't know what to think. Was Ginny Weasley coming onto him? In her twin brother's room? With her family right downstairs? And what is this? He should be the one making her melt, not the other way around.

He decided he needed to get some control of the situation and to also test it. He smirked as he put one of his hands on Ginny's hip and looked seductively into her eyes. "Why? Do you have one in mind?"

Ginny expected this. She stood up slightly on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "Oh Draco, you're not even close to being ready."

Draco's eyes grew even bigger. He hadn't expected this at all. He found himself not being able to move as Ginny looked down and then back up, gave him a seductive smile, turned around, and left him by himself in her brother's room.

Draco finally gained control of his motor skills when he heard the door close. He started to think of the grossest things possible to calm himself down.

"Fuck Draco, what in the bloody hell was that?" he asked out loud to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Train Ride

Chapter 3: The Train Ride

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry sat miserably across the fold down table in their cabin from a snogging Ron and Lavender Brown on the way back to Hogwarts. All of the cabins were full and Draco was sitting with his Slytherin friends whom they didn't get along with, so they had no choice but to sit and endure the sight of what looked like the giant squid in the lake suffocating a merman with her mouth.

Ginny gave Hermione a look of "kill me now" as Harry made silent gagging impressions. Lavender was sitting on the table facing Ron.

Hermione took her gaze back over to the pair and suddenly got a fun and dangerous idea.

She nudged Ginny lightly, signaling her to watch what she does. Hermione then slipped off one of her shoes, gathered all the Gryffindor courage she could, and reached her foot over to Ron's leg.

Ron's eyes popped open and he quickly looked around. His eyes locked onto Hermione's as she took her foot and rubbed it down his knee to his ankle and back up. He looked at her with a look of surprise, intrigue, and a hint of fear.

He moved his lips from Lavender's. "Hey Won-Won what gives?" whined an irritated Lavender.

Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes at the horrid nickname.

"I think my mates and sister are tired of watching us kiss love, that's all." said Ron trying to keep her from getting tlk mad.

Lavender hopped off the table and held out her hand. "Well then let's go somewhere a bit more private then."

Hermione moved her foot up a bit further. "Ummm or we can just stay here for awhile!" said Ron a bit too quickly and eager.

Lavender looked at Ron confused, but sat down beside him anyways and latched onto his arm, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, resembling a child clinging to their father. Ron looked directly at Hermione, asking her what she was doing with his eyes. Hermione just shrugged and winked and continued to move her foot further up his leg.

Ron put his hands over his face. What Hermione was doing felt very VERY good to him, however he couldn't figure out why she was doing it. This was his calm, sweet, safe Hermione. His best friend. His girlfriend was sitting right beside him. Latched onto him, her hand not that far from where his hand was resting on his leg. As much as he wanted (and needed) Hermione to stop, he couldn't help but like it. It was dangerous. It was new. It was interesting.

Hermione leaned her body over more until she looked as if she was reading a book at the table and she wanted to get close enough to read the words. This move allowed her to move her leg even more up Ron's leg and up his inner thigh, where she shocked both herself as well as Ron when it brushed up against something that was very much NOT his leg.

Ron opened up his fingers and stared at Hermione through them. Hermione stared back, putting her finger to her mouth as if she was nibbling on her nail, and moved her foot every so slowly on Ron's manhood.

"Bloody hell." Ron groaned out loud. Lavender heard him and opened her eyes, causing Hermione to quickly draw her foot back and Ron to press his face into his hands even more. Ginny smirked while Harry looked oblivious to the situation.

"What was that darling?" asked Lavender.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Ron in his hands.

"Okay. I'm going to find Parvati and chat with her for awhile. I'll see you later okay?" and with that she gave him a sloppy kiss on his hand and then walked out of the cabin.

"Hermione what the hell was that all about?" asked Ron.

Hermione grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ginny laughed. Harry looked even more confused. Ron looked at Hermione bewildered that not only did she feel him up with her foot, she wouldn't even admit to it.

"This table is in the way." said Hermione as she pushed it back up to the ceiling where it came from.

She then moved over to the other side and sat next to Ron, looking sweetly in his face. Ron leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Is there a reason as to why you just stroked me with your foot Mione?"

Hermione smiled at Ginny and Harry. "Excuse us for a moment." she said sweetly, surrounding her and Ron in a privacy bubble that Harry and Ginny couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Awh come on!" yelled Harry as Ginny laughed.

"So they can't hear us?" asked Ron.

"Nope. Can't hear a thing." said Hermione.

"Can they see us?" asked Ron leaning into Hermione.

Hermione leaned slightly back not trying to alarm him, but not trying to let anybody see them too close. "Yes Ronald, they can see us. Why?"

"Oh." said Ron sitting back up."No reason, just curious. So, answer my question."

"I was bored and wanted to have some fun. Is there a problem?" Hermione.

"I would be wrong if I told you yes, but I would be lying if I told you no." said Ron. "Is there a reason as to why you being bored equated to you groping me with your foot?

Hermione smiled. "Why does there always have to be reasoning behind everything that I do? Why can't I do something just because I want to?"

"I mean you can Mione, I'm not trying to say that you can't. But I mean, Lavender could have seen." said Ron

"Well did she?"

"You know she didn't, Mione."

"Well then why are we having this conversation?"

Ron looked at his best friend and grinned his famous lopsided grin. He truly didn't know what to say even though he had so much on his mind about the situation.

"Is this little game that you are playing with me going to be an ongoing thing?" asked Ron.

"Maybe. And who said this was a game?"

"You're going to drive me mental woman. I can already tell." said Ron smiling.

Hermione gave him a smile back as if to say, "you have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4: Taking Control

Chapter 4: Taking Control

The first week back had been exhausting. N.E.W.T.S were 5 months away and Hermione was acting as if they were going to pop up at any given moment.

She had put her pursuit of Ron Weasley aside for a while until she could figure out a schedule for herself. Surely that wouldn't take too long. If Hermione excelled at anything besides grades, it was definitely organization. She took pride that she could efficiently multi task. It had taken years to get it right but she had finally did it.

Ron had actually helped her with it. Her 5th year she stretched herself out extremely thin with preparing and studying for her O.W.L.s. She would miss meals, miss sleep, and was starting to make herself sick. Ron, being the observant person he was, had started packing her little snack bags and made sure she had them and ate them by setting an alarm for her. He had also started forcing her to nap more, and would purposely drag her away from her work to make her have some sort of fun.

He then helped her to devise a schedule for herself when it came to work and play. And ever since then, Hermione hadn't nearly starved or exhausted herself anymore.

Ron took and continued to take really good care of Hermione. One of the many things that she adored about him.

Since "break" was now on her schedule of things to do at the moment, she, a raven haired deep green eyed Gryffindor 6th year named Romilda Vane, and Ginny were in Hermione's head dorm hanging out and talking about this and that. One thing that Hermione loved about being Head Girl was having her own bedroom and only having to share a common room with one other person.

And Ginny was now liking the idea that along with Hermione, Draco was Head Boy, meaning he had his own room as well.

As they were chit chatting, the door flew open to let in Harry, Draco, and Ron, in a heated discussion on their favorite part of a girl. Not noticing that there were two girls right in the room.

"I mean legs are nice." said Ron. "But nothing compares to a nice set of knockers."

"Breasts are always fun." said Harry.

"Bums are better." laughed Draco. "There is nothing like grabbing a plump juicy ass and lifting a witch up while you-"

"Careful, Malfoy." snickered Harry. "You forget we are in the presence of a virgin. You don't want to scare him off just yet."

The two boys laughed as Ron threw up a finger at them.

"Both of you can suck my-"

"Hey boys." said Ginny, not wanting her twin to finish his sentence.

Hermione giggled as the boys looked at them horrified.

"Fuck. Sorry ladies. We didn't realize you were in here." said Draco.

"It's okay." said Ginny. "You're acting as if us girls don't talk about your manly parts."

Hermione and Romilda laughed.

Ginny got up and walked over to Draco while Ron and Harry walked over to Hermione and Romilda.

"Is that a Firebolt 4.0?"she asked looking at Draco's broom on his shoulder.

"Why yes. Yes it is." said Draco filled with pride.

"I've never seen one up close before. Can I touch it?" asked Ginny innocently.

 _'I've got something you can touch that's better than a broom..._ ' thought Draco.

"Sure go ahead." said Draco in a confident voice, handing the broom to Ginny.

Ginny took it and looked at the majestic black and silver broom. She gently put her hand around the handle and stroked it down to the bristles, knowing full well that Draco was looking at her hand intently, imagining that it was him that she was doing that to and not his broom.

Ginny grinned as she felt the smoothness of the broom in her grip. She took her time, going as slow as she could knowing full well exactly what she was doing.

'Ohhhhh my god woman please stopppppp' thought Draco as she took her hand and stroked it back up the broom handle.

"Can I ride it someday?" asked Ginny looking up at Draco as if she didn't realize what she was asking.

"Uhhhh yeah. Sure. You can ride it anytime" said Draco looking at Ginny's lips.

"You shouldn't say such things."

"And why is that?"

"I may want to ride it right now." said Ginny in a low voice that stirred a monster inside of Draco.

 _'Does she even know what she is saying to me right now? How in the hell am I allowing this girl to charm me? It should be the other way around! I need to gain some control over this bloody situation_.' said Draco to himself.

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Ginny was carrying his broom over to his room.

She opened his door and walked right in. She sat on his bed, rubbing her hand across his black silk sheets, wondering what it would feel like to slide all over them.

"And who gave you permission to come into my room?" asked Draco grinning.

"You don't care. I just wanted to bring your broom in here. Make sure it was in good hands you know"

"My hands aren't good enough?"

"They may not be as soft as mine." said Ginny smirking.

"How soft are your hands?" whispered Draco, walking towards her.

Ginny knew he was just trying to try to dominate the situation. No way was she going to let that happen.

Ginny let Draco get right in front of her. She then got up as quick as a Nimbus and slipped behind him causing him to turn quickly to her and she pushed him onto his bed.

She stepped in between his legs, her face close to his, noses almost touching.

"I already told you Draco, you're not close to being ready for me." said Ginny. Draco could smell her breath. Candy and Spearmint. Sweet and fresh.

"And when will I be ready?" asked Draco as he licked his lips in hunger of hers pressing against his.

"You'll be ready when I tell you. You still have a long way to go."

"Do you realize who you are talking to little Weasley?" said Draco, taking his finger and brushing it up Ginny's exposed arm.

Ginny laughed. "I think the question is do YOU realize who YOu are talking to." She said. And she stuck her tongue out and licked Draco's bottom lip. Then she backed up before Draco had a chance to respond.

She smiled at Draco's delirious expression and smiled. She then turned around and walked back out of Draco's room, leaving him confused, intrigued, defeated, and very much hot and bothered.


	5. Chapter 5: The Library

Chapter 5: The Library

For the first time ever, Ron was willingly hanging out in a library doing homework by himself.

Even he himself though he was going barmy. But he did have two very good reasons as to why he was here.

One being a blonde he was trying desperately to avoid. The other a brunette who he was hoping to run into.

Over the past month he was starting to see a different side to his best female friend. Something that excited him. From the episode on the train, Hermione had started doing little subtle things to push Ron's buttons in a good way. He had always been observant when it came to her, but now, more things were presenting itself to him about her. And the more Ron became entranced with Hermione, the less time he wanted to spend around Lavender.

Actually, he was growing tired of Lavender and the fact that she seemed to show no interest in him besides physical. He found that he didn't really know much about her besides what he could see.

Did he even know her birthday?

He knew Lavender wouldn't come in here and when Hermione wasn't around Ginny or him and Harry, she was always in here. So it was only a matter of time.

And as if he had summoned her himself with his thoughts, Hermione Granger had walked into the library. He looked at her in her uniform skirt that had seemed to have gotten a bit shorter in length, her dress shirt had the top two buttons undone, and her tie was keeping her hair up in a ponytail. She usually did this when she was done with classes for the day.

Hermione hadn't seen Ron yet. She walked up the aisle and disappeared with a right turn.

Ron instantly got up and walked in Hermione's direction, trying to figure out a way to make it look as if he wasn't following her.

.

He turned where she had and couldn't see her. He searched a couple of aisles and she was still nowhere to be found.

He had made it to the back of the library near the restricted section when he felt a pull at his arm and the next thing he knew he was being pulled into the study room and into Hermione.

'You've been following me Ron." said Hermione in a low voice looking Ron straight in his cerulean blue eyes.

"Is that a crime?" asked Ron with a chuckle. "I thought you were my best friend."

"No it isn't, and yes I am." said Hermione playing with the front of Ron's shirt. "I just thought you would be with Lavender today, and not in a library."

Ron rolled his eyes at hearing Lavender's name. "She's off doing stuff. I had some homework that needed to be done, and I needed a quiet place for it."

Hermione walked over to one of the tables in the room and sat on it, causing her skirt to raise a bit, showing off her smooth caramel colored legs. Ron couldn't help but to stare at them, wondering how it would feel to run his hand up her leg and inside her thigh leading up to...

"-is that okay?"

Ron broke out of his trance. He had no clue that Hermione had even said anything.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry?" He stuttered.

"I said that Madame Pinch gave me an hour to use this room by myself and you are welcome to join me if that's okay with you." repeated Hermione with a knowing smile.

"Oh...oh! Oh yeah. That's...that's fine. I mean to say sure I'll join you."

Hermione grinned and hopped off the table. She waved her wand and the door closed and locked and the brown curtains that were in the room closed over the windows..

"So we aren't to be disturbed." said Hermione. Ron nodded, trying to still gain his thought process back after seeing Hermione's legs the way he did.

Hermione sat on a sofa in the room and pulled out a book, while Ron sat at the table and laid out his homework. With the way that Hermione was sitting full length on the sofa, her skirt had raised even more, showing even more leg, causing Ron to not even be able to write.

Hermione began to chew on a sugar quill that she had. She had always chewed on them slowly but Ron felt like this time it was different. He watched as her lips seemed to play at the end of the quill, taking small nips on it. She stuck the tip of it slowly into her mouth and then pulled it out sensually, savoring the sweetness and the flavor of watermelon and sugar.

Ron felt himself growing hard and he thought he was going to lose his mind as Hermione kept doing this over and over, her eyes closed, as if she was taking in the moment. Ron kept running his hands through her hair, as he wanted nothing more than to pin Hermione down to the sofa and ravish her while she was sucking on the quill.

"You're very distracted today." said Hermione.

"Huh?"

"I asked you could I ask a question twice and you didn't say anything." laughed Hermione.

Ron popped himself on the forehead. ' _Why am I acting so bloody stupid_?' he thought.

"Sorry Mione. I have a lot on my mind today and my thoughts are just everywhere." apologized Ron.

"It's okay. But I just wanted to ask...well if it wasn't imposing..."

"Hermione you can ask me whatever you want." said Ron as he went over to the couch, lifter Hermione's legs, and sat down, putting her legs across his lap.

Hermione blushed at this. He had done this plenty of times, but the way he was lightly rubbing his fingers on her bottom leg was making her leg hot with desire.

'I _'m the one supposed to be attracting him, not the other way around. Focus Hermione!'_ she thought.

"So, what is it?" asked Ron.

"Well, it seems as if you and Lavender have been a bit distant. And I was curious as to know why?" asked Hermione in a sweet voice.

Ron shrugged and continued playing with the area on Hermione's leg. "Dunno. I mean don't get me wrong. Lavender is great but-"

"Well what makes her great?"

"Pardon?"

"What makes her great? What is it about Lavender that intrigues you? Excites you? Makes you want to be around her at every waking moment?"

Ron looked at his friend with an emotionless expression. "Honestly the only people I like spending my every waking moments with are you and of course Harry...and sometimes my sister you know."

Hermione found herself blushing again. "Thank you...and I'm sure the others would feel good to hear that as well. But if you feel you don't like being around her much, why are you with her?"

"I mean she is nice..."

Hermione glared at him.

"Sometimes. She...kisses well?"

"Oh for goodness sake Ron, any girl can be good at snogging, even me and I've never snogged anyone before." said Hermione.

Ron looked surprised."Really? You've never snogged anyone? So you and your precious Vicky didn't snog a time or two?" he said in an edgy voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Must we bring VIKTOR up? No we never snogged. He gave me a peck on the lips and one on the cheek and another on the hand, but other than that no we have never ever snogged."

Ron was relieved. He had always thought that Viktor Krum and Hermione did more than she had led on. But he never asked because the thought of them snogging sickened him and made him want to punch the Bulgarian seeker dead in the face.

"So you really never snogged anyone? May I ask why?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean I have thought of snogging...someone...but i don't know if that person would let me."

Ron got a queasy feeling in his stomach.

"Who is it?"

"It's a secret."

"Best friends don't keep secrets from each other, Mione."

"They do sometimes. And besides there's no reason to say. He's taken...for now." said Hermione with a smirk. She had started learning the art of smirking from Draco and now started to see the satisfaction in doing them.

"For now?" asked Ron.

"I think he will become available quite soon actually." said Hermione. "'Hopefully within 44 days' she thought to herself.

Ron found himself leaning towards Hermione. As in an invisible force was pushing him closer to her. "You sure seem confident about that."

Hermione could feel the sexual tension building up. As if controlled by something great her than herself, she leaned her face to Ron's and pressed her lips against his.

Before Ron could even think about if he should stop, he found himself returning the kiss. Her lips felt like pillows against his and he couldn't help but want more of her.

He moved his legs in and ended up on top of her, tongue begging to be let inside of her mouth. She obliged.

Ron lost his senses as he took in the taste of the sugar quill that she had eaten. Combined with Hermione's already sweet taste, the experience was driving him loopy.

He ran his fingers through her thick hair, the smell of exotic oils and honey consumed his nose, causing him to get more intense with kissing her.

Hermione ran her hands down Ron's muscular arm, taking in the hardness of it, the feeling of protection that those arms gave her made her want him even more. She pulled Ron onto her even more that his whole body was on top of her.

Ron took his hand and palmed the softness of her thigh, making Hermione moan at the touch, but also bringing her back to her senses. What the heck was she doing? Ron was spoken for! But she wanted him so bad it hurt. What was she thinking taking this dare? She couldn't do this.

Hermione reluctantly broke the kiss, causing Ron to snap back to reality as well. "Holy shit Mione I'm so bloody sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No Ron it was me. I...I don't know what came over me. It was like your lips were right there and they seemed to be calling to me." she said quickly losing herself again looking at his lips.

Ron sighed. "No Mione. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

"Oh i assure you, you didn't take advantage at all." said Hermione breathless. The both of them got up off the sofa.

"So you're saying that you wanted me to kiss you? Like really wanted me to?" asked Ron, playing with a loose strand of her hair.

Hermione bit her lip and that was all it took for Ron to attach himself to her again, knocking her against a bookshelf. She kissed him back with as much force as he gave her, thoughts of deceit thrown out of her head. All she could focus on was him and his strong hands traveling back up her leg.

A knock suddenly came at the door. Ron immediately pulled away from Hermione and Hermione quickly smoothed down her skirt and adjusting her shirt so it looked neat again. She then went over to the door and answered it. Madame Pinch was at the door, looking a bit annoyed that the door was locked.

"Your hour is up Miss Granger. You..." madame Pinch saw Ron at the table pretending to be busy on an assignment. "...and Mr. Weasley need to find somewhere else to finish your work."

"Right. I wasn't aware the time sent by so fast. We will be out in a second." said Hermione sweetly to the irate woman.

She then went back over to Ron and laughed. "We almost got caught. I can't believe I did this. And in a library!"

"Is it wrong that I want to do it again?" asked Ron sincerely.

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes. She could see his longing for her. And as much as she knew this was a dare, and a wrong dare at that, she couldn't help but long for him too. Her feelings were starting to come into play. And she didn't want to leave him alone.

"Yes...but I want to do it again as well." said Hermione smiling.

"I think that for now, we should actually go and do our homework." laughed Ron.

Hermione laughed as she lightly kissed Ron's cheek.

Maybe she could do this after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Dangerous Women

I hope y'all like my music idea. Though I grew up a child in the 90s, I didn't get to really enjoy sensual music until 2000 when I was in high school and now even more as an adult so I had to give them something that I at least could relate to lol.

* * *

Chapter 6: Dangerous Women

Because of Slytherin's quidditch victory over Ravenclaw, Draco decided to throw a party in the Room Of Requirement. He had invited the 6th and 7th years of each house (he was forced to invite every house by Hermione, no house unity, no party) and all of them with the exception of a lot of Ravenclaws were in attendance.

Blaise Zabini, self proclaimed best DJ in Hogwarts, got the party going rather quickly playing both wizard and muggle music. He had a device that played music from the future, so along with 90s artists like Nirvana, Missy Elliott, Jay-Z, and others, hits from the future 00s like Drake, Beyonce, Sean Paul, and many others were playing as well and though no one knew what those songs nor who those people were, they still had fun dancing to the beat of the music. Soon, everybody in the room was dancing and having a good time.

The room had green and white lights representing Slytherin, with victory banners and green and silver confetti shooting everywhere. The dress code was Slytherin colors and while to some people from the different houses had an issue with it (especially the Ravenclaws who seen that as adding insult to injury), a lot of the students had fun with it, taking delight in living like a Slytherin for a night.

An extremely angry Ron sat down violently, almost knocking Hermione and Harry off the bench they was sitting on.

"The hell is wrong with you mate?" asked Harry.

"Look the fuck over there Harry! One would think I wasn't even her bloody boyfriend!" yelled Ron pointing to the side of the dance floor.

Hermione and Harry looked in the direction Ron was pointing in. What they saw made them both scrunch up their faces in disgust.

Lavender Brown was dancing sandwiched in between Crabbe and Goyle, dancing as if they were both having sex with her at the same time.

"I've seen a lot of gross shit in my short 17 years of life, but that shit there trumps even my scariest nightmares." said Harry trying hard to avert his eyes from the train wreck.

"Does she know you're here?" asked Hermione rubbing Rin's arm, trying to calm him.

"Hell yeah she knows, we came in this bullshit together!"said Ron, anger growing so much that Harry's drink exploded in his hand. Harry rolled his eyes, and scourgify himself clean.

The move that Lavender pulled confirmed in Hermione that she was doing the right thing in carrying out the dare. She would NEVER do Ron like that if she was his girlfriend, and what's worse, with two gits that everyone knew Ron hated. He and Draco may be friends, but besides Zabini, Ron and Harry hadn't befriended any other Slytherins.

Hermione got up, pulling Ron with her. "Come on Ron. Two can play it that game. I am not gonna have my best friend upset and not having fun because his girlfriend is being a slag."

Ron managed a grin as he allowed Hermione to drag him over to the dance floor. The song "I'm Still In Love" by Sean Paul came on, and Hermione started winding and grinding against Ron, while Ron got into it, holding her hips and following her movements.

Soon, Lavender and her antics were a faded memory, as he and Hermione almost melted into one with their dancing. Hermione's hips fitted perfectly in his hands, her bum moving against his pelvis, causing him to come alive as she made him feel good.

* * *

Across the room sat Ginny along with Luna, the Patil twins, and Dean Thomas. Ginny and Parvati laughed as Dean tried desperately to get a dance out of Padma, who was playing hard to get way too well.

Parvati took a quick look around and smiled, tapping Ginny's shoulder to get her attention. "There goes your Romeo. Looks like he's being attacked." said Parvati pointing at a very irritated and stiff Draco as Pansy Parkinson danced wildly on him, trying to get a rise out of him.

Ginny saw this as an opportunity. She got up and walked over to Draco and Pansy, a sneaky smirk creeping onto her face.

"Excuse me Parkinson, but Draco said he would save a dance for me, and I'm ready for it." said Ginny as nicely as she could as she looped her arm around d Draco's.

Draco smirked as Pansy eyed the Gryffindor with hatred and jealousy. Ginny ignored her and walked away with a much relieved Draco.

They walked to the other side of the room past Lavender and her shenanigans with Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco had to literally pick Ginny up and take her over to one of the walls so she wouldn't hex Lavender.

"I'm going to fuck her up Draco! How dare she almost fuck on the dance floor with those boars and my brother is in this very room!" yelled Ginny.

Draco laughed. "I doubt Ron cares too much" he said, pointing out Ron and Hermione, dancing as if they were the only two in the room.

Ginny cooled down and smiled. She loved that Hermione had gotten more assertive and loved that her brother looked happy and content. Something that she hadn't seen him look in a long time.

She took Draco's arms and wrapped them around her as a more sensual song from the future (Motivation by Kelly Rowland) played. Ginny started grinding her middle into Draco's looking into his eyes as she moved.

Draco couldn't draw away from Ginny's seductive eyes. He found himself being drawn into her deeper with every move. He wished that all these people would just leave so he could have her all to himself. The dirtiest thoughts of what he wanted to do to her clouded his mind.

Ginny could tell she had Draco right in the palm of her hand. But as much as she knew that this was a dare, she couldn't help but start to feel the wanting of him grow stronger inside her.

So it wasn't a shock to her when she found herself pressing her lips onto his.

As the songs changed (another song from the future, Earned It by The Weeknd) Draco kissed Ginny back with passion and lust in his lips. Their tongues danced as the kiss deepened, Ginny pushing Draco against the wall.

Draco spun them around and picked Ginny up, her legs wrapped around his waist as her back was against the wall, her fingers flowing through Draco's silky locks of hair like water, Draco pressing his middle into Ginny's rhythmically to the music.

Ginny let out a small moan as Draco moved his lips to her neck, nibbling at her sweet spot, causing her to tug at his hair a bit. He pushed her against the wall harder as he took one of his hands and scratched at her leg as Ginny then attached herself to his neck, nibbling and sucking lightly, sending his mind into overdrive.

The song changed to a fast upbeat one, breaking the wonderment of their world, each of them thankful that no one noticed that they almost ravished each other in a jam packed room.

Still holding her against the wall, Draco found that he couldn't move unless he wanted to end up on the floor. This was the first time ever a girl made him feel weak at the knees.

"I want you Ginny." he whispered seductively in her ear.

Ginny's face lit up at his words. She found her body tingling in the thoughts of having Draco inside of her.

But she knew it couldn't happen yet. No matter how ready she was to give it all to him.

Draco sensed her apprehension and he backed up from the wall, allowing her to unlatch her legs from around him, placing her onto the floor.

"Not yet?" he asked smiling.

Ginny smiled back. "Not yet. Are you mad?"

"Hell no." said Draco continuing to hold Ginny's waist. "I can wait for you to blow my mind."


	7. Chapter 7: The Afterparty

Chapter 7: The Afterparty

The party went well into the late night. It wasn't until almost 3AM when students were dragging themselves sleepily to their respective houses (or some visiting others in their houses like Dean who had finally cracked the shell of Padma Patil) for some late night snogging.

Much to Ginny's wanting she did not follow Draco and Hermione to the heads dorm. For one she was too tired to want to do anything else. And for two she had quite a few glasses of fire whiskey and did not want her first time with Draco to be because she was drunk.

Draco and Hermione headed back to their dorm laughing over events that had happened when they heard yelling coming from a classroom. Draco and Hermione ran to the door, putting their ears to it to listen.

"I didn't do anything!" squeaked an annoying female's voice.

"Yes you bloody well did! You were practically having a fucking threesome on the dance floor!" yelled a furious male voice back.

"That's gotta be Ron and Lav." whispered Hermione as Draco snickered.

"It was only dancing. I wouldn't fuck them if they paid me and besides I'm with you Won-Won!"

"She and Goyle hooked up. I woke up to hearing that shit." whispered Draco. Hermione stuck out her tongue, grossed out by the news.

"Well you don't bloody well act like you're with me!"

"You're one to talk! I saw you and Granger!"

Hermione gasped.

"Saw us what? Dancing? Of course you did the whole room did. She's my best friend and she was trying to make me feel better."

"How much better did you need to feel Ron? You looked like you wanted to make love to her!"

Hermione gasped again, almost choking on air. Draco patted her back with one hand and muffled his laughter with the other.

"What part of best friend do you not comprehend?!"

That statement should not have hurt Hermione but it did. She didn't want to hear anymore, so she walked off towards her dorm, leaving Draco at the door.

* * *

Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes and she willed them not to fall. She reached the dorm, went into her room, and plopped down on her bed, trying very hard not to cry. What the hell would she be crying for anyways? They were exactly as Ron had said it. Best friends. This dare had taken control of her emotions and she didn't like it anymore.

About 10 minutes later she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find Ron standing there looking irritated.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi."

"Were you about to sleep?" asked Ron.

"No. I'm not sleepy."

"Can I come in? Can I talk to you for a bit?"

Hermione hesitated. Did she really want to let Ron into her room? Was it a good idea to let him into anything of hers anymore?

"Sure" she said opening the door wide enough for him to slip in.

Hermione closed the door and then say back down onto her bed. Ron walked over and sat beside her.

"So, Draco told me that you head Lav and I's row and that you got upset." said Ron.

Hermione glanced at him quickly and then back down at her lap.

"Why are you mad at me?" asked Ron. "Mione, speak to me."

"What reason should I have to be mad at you Ronald?" said Hermione feeling tears build up again. "We're only best friends after all right?"

"Mione, what the hell? You're mad because I called you what you are?"

"You know..." she began, not being able to finish her sentence.

"I know what? I know a lot of things Mione. I know that if I would have told her that we were snogging against the bookshelf in the library after she saw me and you dancing the way we were tonight, she would have hexed off my bollocks!"

"A snog. Is that all it meant to you?" said Hermione, getting angry.

"No Mione, not at all! You know that! But I certainly can't tell her that!"

Hermione looked at Ron and wiped her eyes. He did have a point. He couldn't flat out say that to the crazy bint. No telling what she would have done to Ron. And then Hermione would have no choice but to kill her. And she was too young and pretty for Azkaban.

She decided to see where she could take this conversation. After all, she had 32 days left of the dare, plus that slag had reconfirmed that Ron should be rightfully hers and not Lavenders.

And then what Ron had just said...

"I don't know what to do Ron. I mean, it's obvious that we are feeling things for each other. Well, I mean, that I have feelings for you. I can't exactly read your mind." said Hermione looking into Ron's eyes.

Ron's expression softened, his hands grasping Hermione's waist, pulling her closer to him. "So you're really going to sit here and believe that I don't have feelings for you too? We snogged Mione. We danced very very closely. And with both occurrences, it all felt great. Normal. And even though it was wrong, it felt absolutely right. Why do you think I'm here with you and not her? I wanted to see if you were okay. I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Ron to her by his shirt and allowed his lips to crash into hers. He ran his hands through her hair as he licked her lip, tongue begging to be inside of her mouth.

Their tongues swirled and dipped around each other, Hermione tasting chocolate and fire whiskey, Ron tasting sugar quills and butterbeer, both tastes melding into one for one giant flavor of sexual sin.

Hermione laid back, taking Ron with her as she kicked off her shoes and ran her hand down his arm, taking in all the strength of it and memorizing every single muscle. Ron lifted up and quickly snatched off his shirt, causing Hermione to gasp. Sure, in the seven years they had known each other, she had seen his chest many times, but it was something about to tonight and how the moon peeking through her window hit it making his pale skin shine that made her become awestruck.

She touched his skin and took in his warm feeling. Ron gasped at the contact of her cold soft hands on his warm chest. Never had Lavender's touch made him feel so alive, so wanted, so loved.

Ron's lips moved to Hermione's neck as Hermione ran her fingers through his blood red locks. Each kiss sent signals of arousal to Hermione's love.

Hermione pushed Ron up off of her and proceeded to take off her shirt. Ron couldn't help but stare at her, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Ron started kissing and nibbling at her collarbone, causing Hermione to moan and whisper his name, something that made Ron shudder with excitement. He continued kissing her, making his way down to her breasts, not taking them out of her bra for fear of her not wanting that, but he lightly bit the top of one causing Hermione to giggle. She tugged at his hair, signalling him to move his head back up to hers where she kissed him with so much passion, if someone was looking in, you would swear that they were together and in love.

They continued their passionate kissing and exploration of each other until they both grew tired. Ron was too exhausted to leave. And Hermione really didn't want him to go.

Hermione and Ron got under her blanket spooning and watching the fire burn that Ron had lit.

"Hermione" said Ron sleepily. "What are we?"

Hermione's eyes popped open. She really didn't know how to answer the question. The reality of the situation was that Ron had a girlfriend, and Hermione was basically some type of mistress.

But she didn't want to say anything close to that. And she was too tired to think of a proper word. It had hit the both of them that they had fallen deeper into whatever this was. Maybe they would figure it out in the morning. But for now...

"Us, Ron." whispered Hermione. "We're just us."

Ron smiled and snuggled into Hermione's hair.

"I like us." whispered Ron in her ear, kissing the back of her neck lightly.

"Yeah. I like us too."


	8. Chapter 8: Expecto Patronum

This chapter is pretty lemony so if it isn't your thing don't read it. Then again if this isn't your thing, you shouldn't be reading a story with the word seduce in it anyways lol.

Anyways I hope you enjoy reading it it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter 8: Expecto Patronum

Morning came and the two Gryffindors woke up very much comfortable but still very much confused. Neither one knew what to do about the situation. Ron knew that he cared deeply for Hermione, however he was never one that enjoyed hurting feelings (his nor another person's) so he knew that breaking it off with Lavender was going to be tough and he had no idea how to go about it respectively and without tears...or bloodshed.

Hermione understood the position despite not liking it but really what could she say? She was only the mistress as it were. And while she was doing what she was supposed to by stealing Ron away from the slag, Hermione knew that her behavior was inappropriate, and downright homewrecking. So she couldn't very well give Ron the infamous ultimatum or a time limit to do what they both knew he wanted to do.

So for the next couple of weeks, Ron avoided Lavender like the plague. And if he had to be around her, he didn't kiss her. He barely held her hand. The amazing thing about it was that Lavender didn't seem like she was completely annoyed by it. She complained sometimes but most of the time she seemed like she just dealt with it.

The time spent avoiding Lavender was spent with Hermione. And even though as best friends they were used to spending the majority of their time together, they had started spending more time with it being a duo rather than a trio, which didn't really make Harry feel too bad because he was too busy focusing on his own lady trials.

Ginny didn't mind seeing a bit less of her brother either because Draco had taken to hanging out with her more. Since the party there hadn't been much when it came to snogging, but more of actually getting to know each other more than just physical. Which was getting into the way of the actual dare in a way.

Ginny found that she actually really liked being around the Slytherin. There was a lot more to him that what she had heard about him. Oh sure, he was arrogant, snooty sometimes, could be harsh with his words, and extremely moody. Those she could deal with having have six brothers that had those qualities in them at some point. But she also found that Draco was extremely smart, smarter than Hermione in a couple of subjects. He was passionate about what he liked, he was very generous, he could be very kind sometimes, he was absolutely hilarious, and he had a lot more sweet moments than he did mean.

And one thing that shocked her most of all about him...

"I would have never pegged Draco Lucius Malfoy to be a cuddler." giggled Ginny as she sat practicing wand movements for different spells and charms in between Draco's legs on his bed, her back against his chest, wrapped snugly in one arm of Draco's while his finger twirled a strand of her hair.

"You never asked if I was." said Draco smugly while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well this is nice." she said moving in even closer to him. "Hey, do you think you could do a patronus?"

Draco thought about the question for a moment. "I've never tried one before. Don't you need a happy memory of something to produce one?"

"Yeah. That's the general idea. Professor Lupin taught Harry and he helped Ron, Hermione, and I with learning how to make them."

"You know how to make one?" asked Draco sounding impressed. "Show me."

Ginny waved her wand casually. "Expecto Patronum" she said, and in an instant a small silver horse whisked out of her wand, trotting around in the air.

"Woah.." whispered Draco smiling in awestruck wonder. "That's bloody amazing! I don't think anyone in my family can produce one."

"You could." said Ginny watching the small horse leap over invisible hurdles.

Draco's smile faded. "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I would need a happy memory to do so wouldn't I?. And I really don't believe I have any." said Draco in a low voice that made Ginny want to cry.

Ginny sat and tried to think of something for him to use. "What about the first time you were on a broom?"

"I've been riding brooms all my life so I don't even remember what my first time felt like."

"What about your first kiss?"

Draco cringed. "I don't think having my first kiss stolen from me by a fucking pug faced animal by the name of Pansy Parkinson counts as a happy memory."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Then she got an idea. She got up, pushed Draco's legs together and straddled him, facing him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Who don't we create a happy memory?" she said in a seductive voice that made Draco lick his lips.

"Create one? And how would we go about doing it?" he asked hoping that the plan involved his lips against his.

His hopes were soon answered as Ginny pressed her lips against his softly and sweetly. She let the kiss linger for a few seconds and then drew back, looking deep into Draco's alluring gray eyes.

Draco put his arms around Ginny and Ginny went back for another kiss, this time a more stronger, more lust driven kiss that made Draco feel dizzy with his tongue swirling around with hers. As they kissed, Ginny moved her hips back and forth so she was grinding against Draco, causing him to moan with the sensation she was making him feel.

She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, moving from his lips to his neck, giving him small love bites as he pushed himself up against her, causing her to feel his now very hard length. The feel of all that length, all the thickness that was Draco, made Ginny instantly wet with excitement and anticipation of what was to come.

She moved back to kissing him as she untucked his shirt, hands going up his smooth toned back. The touch of her hands were like fire to Draco, and he started biting on her neck as she rubbed and lightly scratched his back.

Ginny moved her hands from under Draco's shirt and took off her jumper. Draco gazed at her fiery red head sitting on him in a green laced bra that left the top of her inviting breasts exposed. He moved his hands up and down her torso, enjoying the softness and almost silk feeling of her skin. He found himself getting even harder, not caring that she could feel his wanting of her.

"Are we really doing this?" he whispered.

Ginny looked deep into his eyes. "What do you think?" she said not breaking contact.

That was all that Draco needed as he went and attacked her neck again, this time with more passionate aggression. Ginny pushed him back and pulled at the front of his shirt, demanding him to lose it. Draco wasted no time in taking off his jumper, as well as his undershirt, revealing a body that Ginny almost drooled over.

Draco stared kissing and nibbling on Ginny's chest, unhooking her bra as Ginny started once again moving against him. Once her breasts were free, he couldn't help but lay back and look at her. He stared at her as if he was a lion, and she was his prey.

"See some things that you like?" asked Ginny.

"You're fucking gorgeous." Draco whispered.

Ginny then did something that made Draco almost pass out. She stuck her fingers in her skirt, going inside her knickers to feel the wetness that she had created. She then took her fingers back out, and wiped the wetness that was on her fingers in between her breasts.

"I bet I taste gorgeous too, wanna see?"

Draco looked as if he wanted to cry. He growled and then took his tongue and licked where she has touched, trading the sweetness that was her. He then moved his mouth over to her right breast, licking and sucking at her nipple while massaging the other one.

Ginny moaned and whispered Draco's name in desire as her switched to the left one and took just as much care for it as he did he right.

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him just as badly as he needed her. She got up and unzipped her skirt, allowing it to drop to the floor, revealing matching lace knickers, causing Draco to lick his lips in hunger. He also got up and took off his expensive pants, not caring that they were on the floor possibly getting messed up.

He faced Ginny, pushing her onto the bed, biting at her knickers. He dragged them off of her body with his teeth, licking back up her leg, spreading her legs as he went.

Draco smelled the sweet fragrance that was Ginny's flower and it invited him in, his tongue happily licking all the sweetness that it produced. Ginny started to moan loudly as she had never had this done to her before, the feeling of Draco's tongue swirling around was causing her to see stars. She gripped Draco's hair as she called out his name, motivation to make Draco nibble at her causing her to shake in the raw pleasure of it.

When he was done, he lifted his body over hers and kissed her deep, feeling a bit lost for words. He really didn't know what to do next.

"Draco, I want you." Ginny whispered against his lips.

"Are you sure? Wait. Are you a virgin?" asked Draco.

Ginny nodded. That fact had actually slipped her mind.

Draco looked surprised. Not because she was indeed a virgin. But...

"Are you sure you want your first time to be with me?" he asked making sure she was really wanting to experience losing her virginity with him.

Ginny looked at him and smiled. "Make love to me Draco. Just be easy at first" she said.

Draco smiled and started kissing Ginny again, positioning himself over her. He felt the head near her entrance. Ginny gasped at the size of merely that.

"PLEASE be easy at first." she said with a nervous laugh.

Draco smiled and entered her as slowly as he could. He felt her cherry pop and Ginny let out a small gasp as he slowly went deeper inside of her.

Soon pain turned into pleasure as he slipped out just as slowly and slipped back in a bit faster. Ginny grasped his arms and pushed up on him, making him moan and he started pumping into her.

She scratched so hard, she scarred him but he didn't care. The pain of her scratches drove him mad, the feeling of her walls surrounding him made him feel nothing but sheer eroticism as he moved in and out of her, faster and faster, harder and harder.

Ginny felt as if she was about to burst as she was beginning to reach her peak. Draco was almost there himself and the two of them opened their eyes and stared into one another's as they both reached their breaking point. Draco yelled out Ginny's name as he spilled into her. He crashed his lips into hers as his and her body both trembled after the love they just made.

Draco rolled off of her, feeling the coolness of his sheets on his back and basking in the glow of the best sex he had ever had.

"Wow..." whispered Ginny as she cuddled up against him, her head laying on his chest and his arm snaking around her.

Draco reached under his pillow where he kept his wand. He had paid close attention to how Ginny had waved her wand and knew what to do.

He waved it exactly how Ginny did."Expecto Patronum" he said and as if he had been doing it for years, silver smoke came out of his wand, taking on the shape of a wolf.

Ginny looked at the wolf as it stretched its body as if it had been confined for a long time. Draco stared at the wolf in amazement and accomplishment.

"That's bloody brilliant." He whispered, making Ginny giggle. Her horse patronus had been sleeping in a corner of Draco's room and had woken up and pranced over to inspect the new swirling animal.

The horse looked as if it was sniffing and then nuzzling the wolf. All of a sudden, the horse changed into a smaller version, more feminine version of Draco's wolf. Both wolves circled each other for a second and then nuzzled.

Draco and Ginny stared in amazement. Ginny especially. She couldn't believe that that had just happened.

"Why did yours change?" asked Draco.

"Dunno. Maybe it felt like being a wolf." said Ginny.

Draco laughed and in a few minutes had went to sleep.

Ginny continued to stare at the interacting wolves. She knew exactly why her patronus had changed and it somewhat scared her.

It meant that this seduction on her end had turned into something more.


	9. Chapter 9: The Upset

Chapter 9: The Upset

The next morning Ginny woke up warmer than she had ever felt. Her "pillow" was moving up and down and she could hear his heart beating, almost putting her back to sleep as if it was a lullaby.

She smiled mischievously as she looked down and seen that Draco was making a tent. She put her hand around his stick, moving it up and down like she had done on his broom.

Draco started to moan in his sleep, mouth curling up into a smile. She started to go faster, causing him to actually wake up.

"Holy shit!" he whispered waking up to the pleasure that Ginny was giving him. She kept going faster and faster until he cried out, spilling his seed everywhere.

He laughed in halfway happiness, halfway embarrassment and reached for his wand, waving it and muttering a spell that all the guys learned in their 3rd year of Hogwarts, cleaning himself up.

"Good morning" said Ginny sweetly.

Draco chuckled. "Good morning indeed. You make an excellent alarm clock."

Ginny laughed and stretched, her body coming up from under the sheets. Draco eyed her anxiously, feeling himself grow hard again.

"It looks as if my alarm wasn't enough for you" said Ginny looking down at him once again.

"Perhaps it's because you don't seem fully awake. Maybe it's time for me to wake you up." He said flipping her on her back and climbing on top of her.

30 minutes later they took turns using the shower and Ginny had summoned her a change of clothes. Draco watched her as she got dressed, millions of questions flooding his mind.

When Ginny had put on her shirt, she looked at Draco and seen that he was looking back at her as if she were a puzzle.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"No, nothing. Except...I don't know." said Draco hesitantly.

"Draco we just finished having sex not too long ago. This is no time to be nervous to talk to me."

Draco smiled and pulled Ginny into his arms. "Do you know you're the first girl that I have ever not kicked out of my bed afterwards?"

Ginny knew it was note of him talking and not asking so she kept quiet and let him continue to speak.

"Usually I just, well, I guess you can say shag em and bag em and send them on their way."

Ginny busted out laughing.

Draco laughed himself at his terminology. "Anyways as I was saying, I usually don't have them hanging around. They for sure wouldn't be cuddled."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm lucky?" questioned Ginny somewhat annoyed.

"No not at all...I'm trying to say that I like you. And for more than just sex" said Draco, somewhat shyly. A trait that Draco thought he NEVER would show. What was this girl doing to him?

' _Shit_.' thought Ginny _. 'I didn't think he would be into me this fast.'_

"It's more than just sex for me too." said Ginny truthfully.

"I think we may need to talk about this. But later okay?" said Draco.

Ginny nodded. She didn't really feel up to talking about it at the moment. She needed time to work out her thoughts.

The two kissed and then walked out of Draco's room. At the same time, Hermione and Ron walked out of Hermione's room. The four looked at each other as if they were deer caught in headlights. Neither one of them knew what to say, or even what to think.

Finally Ginny moved at lightening speed and took Hermione by her hand, pulling her back into Hermione's room and shutting the door quickly, leaving Ron and Draco to stare at each other.

Draco was bracing himself for a punch, but surprisingly, Ron smirked.

"I won't say anything if you won't mate." he said.

Draco laughed. "Can't say the same for those two." he said pointing at Hermione's door.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hermione's room, Ginny threw a silencing charm at Hermione's door, as she was about to be very loud.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER DID YOU SHAG MY BROTHER?!" yelled Ginny to a stunned Hermione.

"No! No not all!" said Hermione quickly.

Ginny sighed. "Goodness. For a minute there I thought that-"

"Well we didn't last night..." said Hermione in a voice almost as a whisper.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Are...you...KIDDING me? You and Ron have shagged before?!"

Hermione looked down and nodded. "Please don't be angry with me. It just happened! He was there, and I was there, and we were arguing over Lavender and I was angry and he was upset too and then, next thing I knew I was kissing him and he pushed me against my wall and-"

"NO DETAILS!" yelled Ginny. "He's my bloody twin brother. I don't want to know that shit!'

"Sorry." giggled Hermione.

"And I'm not exactly mad at you. I'm just concerned. For the both of you. What about Lavender?"

"I know! I didn't mean for us to have sex. I know I'm supposed to be stealing him from her but I never thought that I would sleep with him BEFORE he broke up with her! Now I'm the slag. Oh my god Ginny I'm a scarlet woman!" cried out Hermione, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Oh my goodness sweetheart noooooo you most certainly are not! You and Ron love each other and you acted on that. That's all."

"He told me he loved me Gin. He bloody loves me!"

Ginny couldn't help but feel an overflow of happiness for her brother and her friend. "That's amazing Hermi! Aren't you excited?"

"I would be if I wasn't such a whore!" cried Hermione.

"You are far from a whore Hermi. Like I said, you and Ron love each other and acted on that love. I'm sure that this breakup will happen."

"And what's worse, this all came from a dare. A dare Gin. I'm not blaming you but this isn't right. I shouldn't have done it. Maybe I should have just waited until he was done with her."

Ginny felt horrible. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her dumb idea.

"Maybe we should tell them what's really going on." said Ginny.

Hermione shook her head violently. "And have Ron hate me? Are you mental?! He would never speak to me again, he would think that my feelings for him are a game and they aren't Ginny they really aren't. I love him way too much to lose him now!."

Ginny nodded. Yeah he would take it that totally the wrong way. It would destroy him.

"I'm being totally selfish." said Hermione, wiping her tears away. "What was that about you coming out of Draco's room?"

"Well, let's just say that half of my dare is complete." said Ginny looking all around.

Hermione shrieked and jumped up and down. "Oh my! How? What? Was it good? What happened?"

Ginny smiled. "It was wonderful. It felt like a dream. He took such good care of me, and it was just...everything was lovely."

Hermione sighed.

"He wanted to have a happy memory to produce a patronus and I felt like it was the right time. There's just one problem, and I don't know what to do."

"What is it?"

"You know how my patronus is a horse right? Well come to find out, Draco's patronus took on the form of a wolf."

Hermione looked confused." A wolf? Hmmm...maybe a wolf because of the fact that he considers himself an alpha male of his 'pack'? And also wolves are very loyal and great protectors."

"Yeah. Well when my horse interacted with his wolf, my horse changed into a girl wolf." said Ginny.

"Oh my word! Ginny, do you know what that means?"

"I do. Which is why I should try to talk to him about it and see if he still feel a for me like I do him." said Ginny.

Hermione shook Ginny. "You can't! Draco has been lied to and used all of his life. He would think the same thing of you!"

"But I really do love him Hermi. I can't get him out of my head. Even when he is only a couple of feet away from him, I miss him. I love just being around him, under him. And now that we have had sex, it's like I'm a part of him and he's a part of me. I don't wanna lose him."

"That's exactly how I feel about Ron. So what are we going to do?"

"Let's just see what happens over a few days yeah?"

Hermione nodded. They then walked out of Hermione's room to see Draco sitting on the sofa, watching the fire dance in the fireplace, looking very much annoyed.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione. "Where did Ron go?"

"Did you two row?" asked Ginny.

"Oh he isn't mad at me." said Draco with a smirk. "He's tremendously angry at Hermione. You might want to work on your silencing charms Gin, because if Hermione had put one up, I guarantee you we wouldn't have heard your. conversation."

Hermione looked mortified. "You mean, he heard..."

"Didn't think you had it in you Hermione. You sure you're in the right house?" said Draco smirking.

Hermione ran out of the dorm. Ginny looked at Draco with tears falling from her eyes.

"Why are you crying Gin? I should be the one that should be upset." said Draco.

"You should. And you have every right to be. I shouldn't have...I'm...I'm just so sorry." said Ginny putting her head down.

Draco walked over to her and lifted her chin for her to look at him. " Honestly? I'm not that upset. I mean, I would be if I didn't hear everything that you had said."

"You mean...you're not..." cried Ginny trying to get the words out but all she could do was cry.

"Truth be told it was very Slytherin of you to think of a dare like that. Sounds like some shit I would pull to be honest. Not on you though. I actually like you." said Draco.

Ginny blushed. "I like you too."

"No you don't." said Draco.

"I just said-"

"You said you loved me." smiled Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled and kissed Draco sweetly.

"You will have to help your friend though. Ron just heard it was a dare and then he stormed off He didn't hear everything else Hermione said." said Draco.

"Come on then. I may need a man around just in case he punched a wall or something." said Ginny pulling Draco out of the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Passion And Pain

I love all the reviews that I get. They make me so happy.

I had to point out ScarletProphecy14's though just to let said person know (in case the message wasn't read) that I NEVER leave Ron and Hermione hanging. Of course I was going to give them their moment. They are my ultimate OTP and I wouldn't be Ron's wife if I didn't do him and Hermione justice lol. Please don't be mad at me that you had to wait a bit to read about it.

So for your review Scarlet, this chapter is yours lol.

And for everyone else thanks for the reviews I really really do appreciate them.

* * *

Chapter 10: Passion and Pain

To say that Ronald Weasley was angry would be an understatement. A dare? A fucking dare?! That's all that this whole situation was? He didn't expect that from Hermione at all. His Mione would never do him like this.

He sat out in the quidditch pitch and reflected on days earlier. Was that part of the dare?

*START FLASHBACK*

"You're such a complete ass Ronald Weasley!" yelled Hermione's she stormed into her room, Ron quickly walking after her.

"What the bloody hell do you want me to do Mione?" yelled Ron back. "I'm trying my best. I have tried to break up with her and every bloody time she comes up with some bullshit or just walks away from me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Try harder! I can't keep doing this with you Ron!"

"This?! What is this exactly is this Hermione? You won't even tell me! You keep saying 'us this and us that' and I just don't get it! There is no us if you won't speak!"

"There isn't any us because you already have someone Ron and it's bad that I keep snogging you! I am not going to be your scarlet woman!" yelled Hermione, her hair starting to frizz and stand on end.

Ron got even more angry at Hermione referring herself as that. "I can't believe that you would even think that I felt you were that to me! Are you bloody mental?! You are not a damn scarlet woman and never will you be one." he said walking up to her and holding her as tight as he could.

Hermione tried hard to fight against him and get out of his arms. She pushed back and punched on his chest. Not enough to hurt him. Just enough to make him let go. Which he didn't.

"Why Ronald? Why are we doing this knowing you still have that slag and you don't seem to want to get rid of her! "

"Hermione I don't want to fucking be with her! I want to be with you! I fucking love you, can't you see?!"

Hermione stopped her punches. She looked at Ron completely stunned at his admission. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or slap him.

"Don't you say that Ronald Weasley!"

"Why not?! It's the truth!"

"Well then prove it! Because I don't believe you for a second!"

And with that Hermione found herself lip locked as Ron crashed his lips furiously into hers. She willed and willed herself not to kiss him back, but her will was easily broken and she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, pulling his further into her.

The next thing she knew, Ron had picked her up and her back was against the wall. Hard. Maybe a bit harder than Ron had intended, but Hermione was too drunk with passion to even react to the pain the proper way. She wrapped her legs around Ron's waist as he held on to her back with one arm and steadied himself and Hermione with his other hand pressed firmly against the wall.

Hermione gasped and gripped Ron's hair as he bit into her neck almost as if he was a vampire and she was his life force. He kissed and bit her neck all over.

Fueled by anger as well as passion, Ron propped Hermione up with his leg as he ripped open her shirt, revealing a orange bra that held her perfect sized breasts wonderfully. Hermione responded in the same way, busting Ron's shirt wide open, buttons popping off and flying in every direction.

Still holding her, he swung her around and the two landed on Hermione's bed. Ron continued kissing and nibbling at Hermione, while trying hard to unbutton her jeans. Hermione's hands explored his back as he unhooked the small front hook of Hermione's bra and started to feast on her breasts. She cried out as he bit down on her nipple.

When Ron had successfully gotten her jeans unbuttoned, he literally lifted up her body along with the jeans and pulled them off flawlessly along with her knickers. He gazed at Hermione as she laid there in her naked caramel glory. She looked like a goddess to him.

He kissed Hermione once again, only this time his hand traveled down to her treasurer, slipping a finger into her tightness. Hermione moaned as Ron's fingers worked magic against her, causing her to become wetter and wetter and making her want him so badly it physically hurt.

"Hermione, I love you so much." said Ron, removing his finger from inside of her.

"Prove it to me. I want you Ron. Every single part of you." whispered Hermione, overcome by her desire for him.

"Wait. Just a second." said Ron taking off his pants. He then reached in his pocket and pointed his wand to Hermione and muttered the contraceptive charm, causing Hermione's abdomen to glow blue.

"I love you Mione, but not enough to become a daddy right now." he joked causing Hermione to laugh.

He positioned himself over Hermione and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Hermione." he whispered as he entered into her slowly, and with a pop, both he and Hermione had given each other the ultimate gift.

"I love you Ron" whispered Hermione as he entered further into her.

"Tell me how much you love me." Ron managed to get out as he started pumping himself into her faster.

Hermione's eyes watered with emotion and the pleasure that Ron was giving her. "I love you soooooooo much Ron" she moaned and clawed at his back as Ron pushed deeper inside of her with every thrust.

"I fucking love you too." moaned Ron, trying desperately to hold onto himself and not let this moment be quick as he was told these things normally were.

Soon the two became one with their rhythm of love. Though most situations with dealing with virginity were probably done a bit gentler, their coming together was special. It was powerful and genuine and it was the fire that they both had for each other burning in the best way.

Hermione bit her lip as she tried to hold in the noises she was making but soon she couldn't help but let out her pleasure for him. He felt absolutely wonderful and she moaned as she felt herself reaching her peak.

"Ron...I...I'm about."

"Cum for me baby." growled Ron delirious with the warmth of Hermione and the intense love he was feeling for her at this very moment.

Hermione lost control of her body as she let her fury go, causing herself to tighten around Ron l, causing him also to loose himself and release into her.

The two of them started at each other, breathing hard as if they had just finished a great race. Ron kissed Hermione lightly on the lips, still deep inside her as he didn't want to leave. He felt warm and wonderful and loved there.

"I love you my Mione.' he whispered.

"I love you too my Ronnie." whispered Hermione back.

*END FLASHBACK*

Never had he felt so much love and affection than in that moment. He could see himself having moments like that with her for the rest of his life.

But it was only a dare. A game. An evil twisted plot.

Ron felt absolutely heartbroken. When he heard what Hermione had said, he had wanted to break down the door and demand to know why she put him through something so cruel. He would have never in a million years led Hermione on like that.

He felt tears well up in his eyes and a much as he didn't want them to, they fell. It was the first time Ron had cried since he got a bit misty eyed at his brother Bill's wedding last summer. The thought of that made his tears run note as he thought of Hermione and how gorgeous she looked in her gold dress. Lavender had attended the wedding with him and he had paid her hardly any mind because he was too busy allowing Hermione consume his mind.

Anger had started to disappear, leaving nothing but sorrow. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go. He didn't even want to be within 100 feet of Lavender and the thought of seeing Hermione made him sick.

All of a sudden he heard what sounded like moaning from below him. He was sitting above one of the locker rooms.

"Great. Someone is getting it on in there. That's the last thing I need to bloody hear." said Ron.

As the moans turned into giggles and inaudible words, Ron couldn't help but get the impression that it sounded familiar. He got up and made his way out of the stands and snuck into the locker room.

He tiptoed towards the showers where the noises were coming from and peeked inside. There he saw a sight that brought his fury right back again.

There, in the middle of the floor was hair that he knew belonged to Lavender. In between her legs looking like he couldn't fuck as all was Goyle. And sitting on Lavender's face was Pansy Fucking Parkinson.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! yelled Ron.

Pansy fell right off of Lavender's face and Goyle had backed out of her quick, grabbing a towel to cover himself with. Lavender hopped up off the floor and covered herself.

"Won-won? This isn't what it looks like." said Lavender as she approached Ron.

"Not what it looks like? Not what it looks like?! YOU WERE FUCKING HAVING A BLOODY THREESOME!" yelled Ron.

Lavender looked dumbstruck as Pansy and Goyle stood up wet and frozen.

"Okay...look I'm sorry. I was going to tell you. Really I was."

"Going to tell me? How long has this shit been happening?"

"Well. Me and Pansy have been dating since June of 6th year...and I had been-"

"Hold the fuck up. You've been dating this bint since last June? You've been cheating on me?!"

"Not exactly." said Lavender. "I mean she is a girl. And I tried to get you to have sex with me so you could join. I wanted you too, but you never wanted to. I wanted to surprise you so many times."

"You thought I would be okay with this?! To not only be cheated on by my girlfriend, not only to be cheated on by my girlfriend with another bloody bint, but to be cheated on by this pug faced Slytherin cow?! And you actually had the audacity to think that I would join you in beastiality?! yelled Ron.

Goyle couldn't help but laugh.

"You sod off before I fuck you up!" said Ron. "I knew there was something happening with you two bitches but I would have never thrown this shrew into the mix.. Fuck you Lavender. Y'all can all have each other. We're fucking done."

And with that, Ron turned around and walked out of the locker room and towards the school.

* * *

He was fuming and the school could see that. None of the students said a word to him, and even Harry shot him the "we will speak later" look knowing that when Ron was at THIS level of anger it was best to leave him alone for awhile.

Ron blindly made his way to the 7th floor and to the tapestry that guarded the Room Of Requirement. 'I need a place where I can think' he thought as he walked back in forth in front of it.

The door finally appeared and he opened it to reveal The Burrow.

Or rather, their lake at The Burrow.

It was as if he stepped right into his yard. He felt the warmth of the sun, smelled his mother's fresh bread baking, and heard the peaceful quiet and background noise of birds tweeting in the trees.

He stepped over onto his "deck" and looked at the horizon. It was a sunset. A very slow, very beautiful sunset that made shades of pink, orange, purple, and deep blue in the sky.

First Hermione. Now Lavender. Although, he did sense Lavender coming. He had a sneaky suspicion, especially when she seemed delighted by the extra time on her hands.

The only real problematic aspects of the situation were Pansy and Goyle. Like really? She had to go bottom of the barrel? He thought that the whole point of stepping out was to find someone who was better, not worse.

He thought about the betrayal and how it had come as rather a blessing than a hinder. At least, it would have been, if Hermione and her feelings weren't a game.

But was it all a game? Hermione was never the type to do things to people to intentionally hurt them. Hell, Hermione wouldn't willingly kill a poisonous snake if it tried to attack her. She was the sweetest person Ron had ever met.

And though he knew that Hermione never ever cared too much for Lavender, she wouldn't intentionally do something to her unless she had some sort of motive, would she? Especially with the use of him.

No, Hermione took on whatever dare she took on with more than likely no intention of hurting anybody. She had to have. Otherwise she wouldn't have done it. So if that was the vase, then maybe her feelings, what they had shared, maybe all that was as real to her as they were to him.

Ron rolled his eyes and chuckled. Why were things always so complicated when it came to them? It always seemed that they could never get it right.

He started to feel somewhat better about things as he sat outside the replica home. He heard a sound off in the distance that sounded foreign, but he was too into his thoughts to acknowledge it.

That was until he turned around to see just the person who he was trying to decode.


	11. Chapter 11: The Calm After The Storm

We are getting close to the end. Only two more chapters after this one until we get to the epilogue. Some spoilers: one chapter will have our favorite set of twins (because you can have more than one set of twins in a family) and will feature an upset of epic proportions. Ooooooh I'm so excited!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Calm After The Storm

"How did you find me?" asked Ron.

Hermione took out Harry's Marauder's Map and shrugged. "He let me borrow it after I went to find you. I wasn't having much luck, and I was tired of guessing. I seen your name on the 7th floor so I knew where you were headed. Actually, I didn't know that you were trying to get home." she said looking around.

"I needed somewhere to think." said Ron.

"I'm not trying to impose. I'll make this quick then." said Hermione, voice starting to crack.

"No no, say what's on your mind."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose you are wanting to know what the dare was." she said taking baby steps towards Ron.

Ron sat down on the deck and beckoned her to come over. She hesitated at first, but finally she walked over and sat down beside him.

"It was Christmas and we were playing games, Ginny and I. We played truth or dare and and your sister dared me to steal you away from Lavender within 60 days. At first, I was a bit apprehensive to take on the dare. You know I wouldn't want to ruin a relationship. But at the same time, I couldn't help but try to take on a challenge like that. I've been so caught up with being in my own shell that for the past seven years I had closed off ever really expressing my real feelings about things. Especially when they have to do with you."

"Also, call me somewhat of a lovesick teenager, but I wanted you. And I seen this as maybe a way for us to be able to express ourselves and to see if something would happen. That and honestly, no one liked you with Lavender. Not even your mum."

Ron chuckled at that. He had had some very uncomfortable conversations with his mother about Lavender. She had called her a loose woman after meeting her once. It was weird having his mom explain exactly what she meant and he ended up with an impromptu lecture on the birds and the bees and the importance of keeping away from women like her.

"I know you're angry with me Ron. And I'm sorry. I really should have thought things through and not taken on the dare. Maybe I should have just flat out told you my feelings. But I figured that maybe you would like for me to assert myself more. Be a seductresses if you will, instead of my nerdy bookworm self."

Ron looked at Hermione and seen that she was starting to cry. "Don't ever think that I don't like you because of who you are. Hell, I would be bloody mental not to. You're bloody brilliant at everything and you're funny and you challenge me to work harder at everything, even things that don't have to do with schoolwork. And you're gorgeous for all of that both inside and out. Sure the assertiveness was somewhat of an intriguing shock, but it didn't change the fact that you are who you are and that is who I fell for."

"I was really mad at first about it, but after coming here and really reflecting on things I realized that you would never intentionally hurt me, or anyone for that matter. And I really love that about you. I should have seen that from the beginning and I'm sorry for storming off and not letting you explain yourself."

Hermione smiled big as Ron pulled her over to him for a hug. She melted in his warmth and took in the familiar smell of

some of what Amortentia smelled like to her. Freshly mown grass and Spearmint toothpaste.

She climbed onto his lap, straddling him as she gave him a passionate kiss. She needed that. She had felt like she would never feel those lips again and it had almost destroyed her. His kiss was everything to her at that moment. Putting together all her broken heartbeats.

Ron ended the kiss and smiled at her. Then all of a sudden he winced.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione as as played with the back of Ron's head, gently running her fingers through the strands of his hair.

"I just remembered what brought me to this room."

"What was that?"

"Before I came here, I was sitting in the quidditch stands. I heard noises coming from the locker room and I saw...I saw..."

Hermione bounced up with anticipation. "Saw what? What did you see?"

Her motion was waking Ron up. "Mione, right now isn't a good time to do that."

"Oh. Sorry. So what did you see?"

"Lavender. On the floor. Having nasty disgusting Slytherin sex. With Goyle and Pansy." said Ron sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Time out!" yelled Hermione hopping off of Ron. "I don't think I heard you right. You did just say that you saw Lavender having a threesome with two Slytherins am I correct?"

Ron got up and nodded.

Hermione became furious. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and ran out the door so fast, Ron had almost missed it.

She ran down the steps, crashing into Ginny and Draco on her way down.

"What's wrong Hermi? What happened? Please tell me you and Ron haven't fallen out." she said holding Hermione by the shoulders and looking into her rage filled brown eyes.

"Oh no me and Ron are fine. But that blonde headed bitch isn't!" said Hermione, breaking Ginny's grasp and heading down the steps.

A few seconds later Ron ran past, grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her down the steps. "Come on Gin before she does something dangerous!" he yelled.

Ginny broke her arm out of Ron's hand, and started to run in step with Ron as Draco caught up with them. Ron started to run ahead, calling Hermione's name until she finally stopped, panting and hair almost standing straight up with anger flowing through it.

"I want to hex her pretty little face off Ron and don't you dare try to stop me!"

"Mione, don't love. You'll only get into trouble." he said, trying hard not to laugh as he put his arms around her and held her.

"What the bloody hell happened?" asked a winded Ginny when she and Draco caught up with the pair.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Lavender is a whore. A filthy filthy whore. Ron saw it, didn't you Ron? She was in the locker room having sex with Goyle and Parkinson!"

Ginny and Draco both had expressions of being terribly shocked and nauseous at the same time. "What the hell!" yelled Ginny.

"That is the grossest thing I have ever heard and I've heard some gross shit." said Draco looking as if he really was going to be sick.

"Apparently her love affair with Pansy had been going on since end of 6th year." said Ron.

"SO SHE WAS CHEATING ON YOU THE WHOLE TIME?!" yelled Ginny and Hermione, causing Draco and Ron to grab their ears.

"You didn't say that part Ronald!" said Hermione now even more upset.

"You ran off before I can tell you love." said Ron still trying not to laugh."

"This isn't funny, now I really want to hurt her. How dare she!"

"I appreciate you defending my honor, but it's fine. I have someone much better in my life now." said Ron kissing Hermione on the cheek.

* * *

The four separated as Ron and Hermione went to find Harry to catch him up to speed and Draco and Ginny had a much needed conversation to have.

They first went to the kitchens to knick some food, and then returned to Draco and Hermione's dorm and sat in the common room, quietly eating their brunch.

When the food was gone and the drinks were drank, Draco waved the dishes away and started to stare at Ginny. Ginny felt Draco's eyes on her and turned to look at him.

"Yesssssss?"

"So enlighten me on these dares. Mainly mine." said Draco.

Ginny winced. She really didn't want to bring it back up but as she was the one at fault, she had no choice.

"Well, I had dared Hermione to steal Ron away from Lavender. I hated that they were together, and I knew that Hermione and Ron cared about each other. So that's why I dared it."

Draco smirked and nodded. "Okay, so what next?"

"So Hermione dared me to...well she dared me to seduce you. And also to make you fall in love with me."

Draco's face turned emotionless. Ginny braced herself for the worst.

"So that's why you two were sitting on Ron and I's laps? And why you came onto me in his room when I was packing?" smirked Draco.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Yeah. At first I had found it to be somewhat of a game to be honest. A game and a challenge. Be the first girl that the great Draco Malfoy actually pined for and not the other way around. But then, after the kiss at the party, I found myself actually wanting to entice you for more than just gratification. And then talking to you and getting to know you, I started to actually like you more and more. Soon it was like I wanted to be around you for the fact that it was you and it felt right."

"So what of the sex?" asked Draco. "I assume that it was part of the seduction?"

Ginny blushed. "Some of the seduction yes. But it was mainly me wanting you. And trusting to give my all to you. If it was all about the dare, we wouldn't have had sex. I guarantee that."

"Why did your patronus change into a beta wolf?" asked Draco.

"Hey! How do you know that mine was the beta?"

"Yours were smaller than mine."

"That's because mine was a female. That doesn't mean that I can't be the alpha." said Ginny popping Draco on the arm.

"Fine, whatever. You're the alpha. On the weekends." joked Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Anyways can you answer my question?"

"Well, it takes a lot of emotions for a patronus to change from what Professor Lupin told us. He said that at one point, his wife Tonks patronus changed from a jackrabbit tons wolf because of her unrequited love for him."

"Unrequited?"

"Means one sided. Like the other party either doesn't know that the person loves them, or doesn't return the love. For the longest time, Lupin didn't accept Tonks love because he found himself not good enough for her because he is a werewolf."

"So, the reason why yours changed is because you love me, and I either don't know it, or don't return it?" questioned Draco.

Ginny nodded.

"But why would you think that?"

"You wouldn't love a Weasley, Draco. Some poor penniless girl who has tons of brothers and old second hand clothes with no social status or anything. I'm just any old girl." said Ginny, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Draco wiped her tear away with his thumb as he cupped her face. "Do not ever think of yourself as any old girl. You're bloody amazing. And I've grown past all that status and money shit. If I didn't, I wouldn't be friends with Ron, Harry, and Hermione now would I?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Wanna know a secret? I actually knew about your dare weeks ago. I overheard you and Hermione talking about it one day."

Ginny's mouth fell open. "You knew? And you didn't say anything?"

Draco laughed. "I found it amusing honestly. And also I didn't want it to stop. I very much enjoyed your attention. Even the attention that was non seductive. But I soon forgot about the fact that you were trying to seduce me because of a dare. It didn't feel forced or calculated. It felt like you wanted me just as badly as I wanted you."

"You're saying this with the knowledge that I can't be mad at you because it is indeed my fault."

Draco grinned and nodded.

"You're such a prat."

"I'll proudly be that if I can be your prat." said Draco looking deep into Ginny's eyes.

"I dunno. Maybe you can seduce me into it" she said laughing as she jumped up and ran to Draco's room, him running after her.


	12. Chapter 12: Revenge And Brooms

So I already have the next chapter in mind HOWEVER it will not be written or posted until tomorrow because I'm at Barnes and Noble at the Cursed Child Release Party!

And if I don't post first thing in the morning, that means I am in the wizarding world lol.

Hope you all enjoy the new book!

* * *

Chapter 12: Revenge And Brooms

"You have GOT to be shitting me!" exclaimed Harry as Ron told him, Dean, and Seamus Finnigan the story of the horrifying threesome.

"I never would have imagined Lav licking a snatch. And if she had to why not go for Padma's? She's a lesbian and is a much better quality of a woman than bloody Parkinson." said Seamus after recovering from fake gagging around the common room.

"And Goyle? She actually fucked that troll? What if he was diseased or something? You dodged a bullet there mate." said Dean patting Ron's back.

"Him and me both." mumbled Hermione so only Ron could hear. Ron gently pulled a curl.

"I'm sorry to hear that she fucked around on you this long mate." said Harry. "She's a right foul bitch."

"That she is. " said Hermione. "Now, what are we going to do to get her back?"

All four boys gazed at Hermione. They had never seen her so calculating and vengeful.

It was starting to turn Ron on.

"So you actually want to scheme and plot and get her back?" asked Harry.

"Wouldn't you? Ron is our best friend. Of course she has to pay. She's not gonna mess around on my boyfriend and get away with it!"

"Boyfriend?" said the four.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. "Long story." they both said.

"Yes! Pay up Finnigan!" said Dean holding out his hand to a groaning Seamus, and Seamus slipped five galleons in his hands."

"I'm not even going to ask." said Ron shaking his head.

"Oh I'm cashing in today. Cormac, Parvati, even a couple of Hufflepuffs." said Dean running off to collect his winnings. Seamus went after him laughing.

"Good. The less that know about the plan the better." said Hermione. "Harry, do you think you can get Professor Lupin to get us some floo powder?"

"Sure I can? But why?"

"I know two people that can help us with getting her back." said Hermione with a mischievous grin creeping on her face.

Two days later, Professor Dumbledore had given the trio, Ginny, and Draco permission to go into Diagon Alley to see Fred and George Weasley to pick up a special order.

"Okay so what you do is try to convince them to eat these sweets. They will be infused with Amortentia. Do you have the hairs of the unlucky victims?" asked George.

Ron had a vial of hairs that had Crabbe's in them. Ginny had broom bristles, and Hermione had hairs from someone that she would not disclose. She said that these were special reserve for Lavender.

George took the hairs and placed them in individual vials of the love potion.

"Right. Now, whoever, or in our baby sister's case whatever, is now a part of the potion is what the person will have no choice but to gravitate to. They will know what they are doing, but won't be able to stop themselves and it will last for a full 24 hours without breaking. You sure you want to do this?" asked George as he grinned.

The group nodded their heads.

"Now Ronniekins, it's your job to make sure Lav Lav gets the treat with the heart on it. That way, whatever the hell your precious Mione has in store for her will indeed happen. And make sure they all get these the morning that you want to pull the prank. Preferably during a school day. That way they can't hide." explained Fred.

"Easier done than said."laughed Ron. "She's been in my face since the day I caught them. She will gladly take the treat."

"Oh and don't worry. They will not be able to trace the source of their troubles to you guys. If they even try, they will get all tongue tied and not be able to speak for 2 hours." said George excitedly.

"Hermione, tell us. As Forge and I won't be there to witness the humiliation, we should at least know what the hairs are.

Hermione whispered the answer in the twins ears. Devilish smiles crept up on there faces.

"Wicked" they said in unison.

* * *

They waited to unleash their horror on Valentine's Day. What better day to dish out some hate than on the day of love.

Ron sent Lavender her treat as a Valentine. Draco went into Slytherin and left Goyle's treat on his nightstand and Pansy's on hers.

The four met up and went to breakfast, sitting with Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors. They ate breakfast and chatted about nothing,waiting for a treat to strike.

As if on cue, Crabbe ran into the hall screaming for Goyle to stop chasing him and trying to have sex with him.

"GOYLE BACK OFF! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" he screamed like a scared first year as Goyle chased him around the great hall trying to kiss him and rip his clothes off.

Later that day Ginny ran up to Draco after his Potions class and went into a hilarious story on how Pansy was sent to the infirmary because she wouldn't stop sexually assaulting every broom she encountered. She was currently passed out with a broom stuck in a hole where brooms should never be.

Hermione's treat came in the form of Lavender, showing up to lunch with tons of scratches on her face because she would not stop licking Mrs. Norris's fur. Filch didn't appreciate her newfound affection for his cat, so she also ended up detentions everyday for the rest of the term.

* * *

"Mione my love, you are an evil, evil witch." said Ron as he and Hermione was having a "romantic fly" around Hogwarts and the grounds.

Hermione laughed as she tried to hide her fear of being extremely high up in the air. "Well, she shouldn't have cheated on you." she said, leaning her back even more into Ron's chest, making sure he securely had her.

"It's fine. She wasn't the right one for me anyways so she did me a huge favor. I should have broken up with her a long time ago. Shit, how did I end up with her in the first place?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh you don't remember after your big win her jumping you in the common room and snogging you senseless?"

"Ah yes. And then all of a sudden I'm in a relationship. Someone should have clunked me upside the head, or sicked a flock of canaries on me or something to make me come to my senses."

Hermione laughed. "Canaries? Now who would ever think of doing something like that to you?"

Ron smiled. "Dunno. Either way, I should have been stopped."

"Yeah. Stopped." said Hermione in a shaky voice as a breeze pushed the broom a little too hard for her liking.

Ron laughed at Hermione's nerves. "It's okay love. Nothing will happen to you while you're up here with me. You're riding with one of the best mates on a broom. You could move around and do anything you want up here and I guarantee you, you won't fall."

Hermione suddenly had a bold and tempting idea.

"I can do anything?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Anything."

"Okay. Help me to turn around." she said.

Ron helped Hermione by holding onto her waist as she moved to a side saddle position and the turned around to where she was facing him. She then got as close as she could to Ron, put her arms around his neck, and started to kiss him.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes as Ron lazily guided the broom with one hand, and held onto Hermione's waist with the other. Hermione then broke the kiss as well as her hold, and brought her hands to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them.

"Mione, I know you're not about to-" but his words were cut off by the sensation of Hermione's hands grasping him and massaging him up and down.

"Oh shit Mione" moaned Ron as Hermione worked her hands, making him grow harder and harder. Ron felt himself getting slightly dizzy. Knowing he wouldn't be able to properly control the broom anymore, he slid his hand on the underside of the broomstick, activating the autopilot charm, so it would remain steady as Hermione did whatever it was she was going to do.

Once he was as hard as a rock, Hermione pulled up her skirt, ripped her knickers, and climbed onto of Ron's penis.

Ron's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Hermione let out a loud moan as she lowered herself completely onto Ron's manhood and started moving her hips, riding him.

Ron thought of anything and everything he could to keep himself from releasing too quickly. He started to push up even more inside her as she winded her body on him.

She put her arms behind her, holding the broom to prop herself up as Ron started pushing in and out of her, the silent night being broken by her screams of ecstasy and Ron's moans and the two came together in an eruption of passion.

They laughed and gave each other sweet kisses as they recovered from the best broom ride the both of them had ever had.

"I love you Hermione." Ron whispered passionately in Hermione's ear.

"I love you too. You have no idea." whispered Hermione back.


	13. Chapter 13: Sweet Treats

Let's have some reader participation! Message me or leave a review on what you would like to read Drinny or Romione do next and you might see it in the next or upcoming chapters.

Also shout out to tresemellon my HP buddy who loves Drinny just as much as I do. Here's some Drinny love for ya.

* * *

Chapter 13: Sweet Treats

Draco was beat. He hated that he had gotten himself a night detention on Valentine's Day. His first one with Ginny. And cleaning the bloody great hall without magic? Damn McGonagall. Probably pissed that no one had blown the dust off that pussy in decades.

He got to him and Hermione's dorm and noticed it was dark. He figured she must be out somewhere with Ron. He was glad that Ron and Hermione had worked out that dare issue. They were great together. He shook his head as he tried to get the thought out of it. Hanging with all these Gryffindors was making him soft.

He went over to his room and opened the door. His mouth dropped at the scene in front of him.

His room was illuminated with small floating red and white candles. It smelled like those cinnamon candies Hermione had given Ron one day. On his dresser he saw candies, whipped cream, cherries, strawberries, and some fountain that seemed to be shooting out chocolate.

"What's all this?" said Draco as he put his school bag down.

"Just a late night snack." said Ginny emerging from Draco's bathroom.

Draco's almost drooled. There stood Ginny, in what looked like to him a bra and panty set made out of some form of red candy.

"Do you like it?" said Ginny innocently as she did a slow twirl so he could see everything.

"I can honestly say, that you look fucking delicious. Good enough to eat." said Draco, pulling her close to him.

"You can't take a bite just yet. You have to eat first." said Ginny, stopping Draco from kissing her.

Draco whimpered. "Can't i just eat you?" he asked, sounding like a kid begging for a toy.

Ginny laughed. "You can momentarily. First, I'm gonna need for you to strip down to your shorts. Don't want to get your clothes messy now would you?"

"I honestly wouldn't give a fuck about that right now." said Draco, but he listened, taking off his jumper, undershirt, shoes, socks, and jeans.

Ginny walked over to his dresser and picked up a huge strawberry and put it in the fountain, letting the chocolate cascade over it, allowing some to get in her fingers. She bit into the strawberry, juices and chocolate dripping from her lips, causing Draco to feel as if he was going to faint from the arousal he was feeling.

She beckoned him over and he slowly obliged, walking over as if he were floating. She stuck her chocolatey finger in his mouth and moaned as Draco sucked and licked her finger clean.

She took another strawberry and covered it with chocolate and fed it to Draco. Draco savored the chocolate covered treat, the best strawberry he had ever had.

A few strawberries and cherries later, Draco had had enough of actual food. He went for Ginny's shoulder and bit the candy bra strap.

"Hey!" said Ginny. "Not yet!"

"Don't make me beg Gin..."

"That's sorta the point now isn't it?" she said covering her finger with chocolate and then rubbing her finger on Draco's neck.

"You're getting me dirty." said Draco.

"No." said Ginny as she looked seductively into Draco's eyes as she sucked the excess chocolate off of her finger. "I'm just making you tasty."

She went for his neck, licking and sucking the chocolate off of it until it looked like nothing had been there.

Draco moaned as Ginny seemed to devour his neck. She then ordered him to lay down onto the bed and he obeyed.

She took a small shot glass and filled it with some of the chocolate. She then put a warming spell on the chocolate, causing it to heat up. She then poured it in a line on Draco's chest.

The feel of the heat caused Draco to hiss with pleasure. He bit his bottom lip as Ginny licked from his belly button to his collarbone and back down again. It was taking everything in him to not throw her onto the bed and eat that delicious candy off of her.

She then stripped him of his boxers, his hard as a rock cock came out standing straight up. Ginny poured what was left of the chocolate in the glass all over it, adding some whipped cream onto the top. She looked up at him as he watched her lick the whipped cream off.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Ginny consumed his chocolate covered dick as if it was nourishment. She licked and sucked all of the chocolate and whipped cream off so slowly, he had to think of every gross thing he had ever seen to stop himself from cumming.

When she was done, Draco had had enough. He pulled her to him, rolling over so her back was against the bed. He attacked her lips, tasting the sweet combination of fruit and chocolate on her tongue as he explored her mouth.

He moved his mouth to her candy bra, devouring every bit of it while Ginny moaned with pleasure.

'Best. .' she thought to herself.

After he was done with the bra, he made his way down the the knickers. He took his time eating those and teasing her at the same time. She cried out as he ate out the middle, the taste of her and the candy danced on his taste buds, causing him to lose himself, savoring every morsel of the candy that was now coated with Ginny's juices.

When he was done with that, he entered her, liking the combination of both juicy and sticky as he thrusted back and forth inside her.

Draco plunged deeper and deeper inside of her, causing her to call his name out so loudly, it made a small crack in his dresser mirror as they came at the same time.

Draco fell on top of Ginny, exhausted. Ginny enjoyed the warmth of his body, never minding that he was weighing her down. The two laughed as they finally realized how sticky they were.

They did cleaning spells on Draco's sheets and floor, where they had spilled chocolate and whip cream. They then decided to hop into the shower together to wash off the stickiness. And to have round two as well as three.


	14. Chapter 14: Viktor Krum

Shout out to thatwitch64 for your idea that you left me. I took it and tweaked it, so this chapter is yours. Hope you like it haha.

* * *

Chapter 14: Viktor Krum

Ron had taken to sleeping in Hermione's room on the weekends. He found it easier to catch a decent sleep there because on the weekends Hermione would sleep in, thus no one disturbing him and waking him up at some god awful early hour, and he had gotten used to waking up beside her. It made him feel comfortable and wanted. Plus what bloke wouldn't want to wake up to his gorgeous girlfriend every morning? If it wasn't for lessons, he was sure Hermione would let him just move in. But she knew that he would more than likely distract her from her studies. Thank goodness she did her homework early or when he was at practice. Otherwise he would distract her from that too.

It was a very stormy Saturday morning. It hadn't started raining yet, but you could hear the rumbling of the thunder. It was actually quite soothing to Ron, as he drifted in and out of sleep while holding Hermione close to him.

The thunder may have been soothing, but that tapping noise sure wasn't.

'What the bloody hell is that?' thought Ron, not wanting to get up.

He peeked over Hermione's pillow of hair and looked at the window to see some huge white owl, only this one was much bigger than Hedwig.

He felt obligated to at least see what the bird wanted so he climbed quietly over Hermione and went to the window. He opened it, allowing the huge owl to enter.

The owl looked a bit too stuck up for his taste. He quickly removed the letter from it's beak, tossing the bird a cracker. The owl sniffed it and looked at it as if it was beneath him, gave an annoying hoot, and then flew off.

"Cheeky bird. You'd think it was a Malfoy or some shit." mumbled Ron looking at the fancy envelope.

He looked at the return address and growled. This letter was to Hermione.

Written by Viktor Motherfucking Krum!

"Son of a bitch!"growled Ron. He was tempted to open the letter and read it, but he knew it would cause an even bigger argument than the one he knew was about to occur. So he just stared at it. Maybe if he stared at it long enough it would burst into flames.

Hermione stirred, missing the warmth that she was surrounded by minutes ago. She sat up in bed and looked over at Ron standing on the floor and smiled. Always nice to see Ron first thing in the morning.

"Good morning." she said as she stretched.

Ron simply glared at her. Hermione felt confused. "Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

Ron sighed and walked over to Hermione, holding the letter out to her.

"You've got mail." he said handing her the envelope.

Hermione took one look at the envelope and instantly knew what the problem is.

"Here we go..." mumbled Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"You're damn right 'here we go', why the hell is he writing to you?!" yelled Ron.

"Must we always go through this Ronald? Viktor and I are still friends and you know that."

"I knew you two were still 'friends'. I didn't know you and your precious fucking Vicky still wrote each other love letters!"

"Love letters? Are you mental? I haven't wrote anything in the realm of affection to him since 4th year!"

"Why are you writing the git at all? Fucking old perv! He's bloody ancient!"

"He's 22 years old Ronald..."

"You would know how old he is, wouldn't you?"

Hermione stood up and stomped her foot. "You're being childish Ronald! Why are you acting like this?!"

'Why are you writing past fucking lovers?! I thought you and I were together!" yelled Ron getting even more angry.

Hermione's rage was building as well. " We are together you damn idiot! You are overreacting! You are acting like I can't have friends of the opposite sex!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well now look who is being a bloody idiot."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?!"

"You've been best friends with two members of the opposite sex going on half your life so why the hell would I act like that?!"

"Ohhhhh so I can be friends with you and Harry, but not Krum? Am I correct in that assumption?"

"They don't call you the brightest witch of our age for nothing."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Oh you are such an asshole!"

"I'M THE ASSHOLE HERMIONE! YOU'RE THE ONE WRITING THAT PRICK! YOU DON'T SEE ME WRITING FUCKING LAVENDER LOVE LETTERS!"

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE RONALD WEASLEY I DID NOT WRITE HIM A STINKIN LOVE LETTER!"

"WELL THEN WHY IS HE WRITING THEM TO YOU?!"

Hermione ripped open the envelope and read the letter quickly. Ron eyed her as she did, watching her facial expression changed from enraged to amused and enraged.

"Well?" said Ron. "Care to share with the class? What does it say?!"

Hermione smirked at him. "Only that he is happy for the two of us finally getting together and that you're a good man and that he knows you will take care of me and love me. And that if he could shake your hand, he would." she said handing Ron the letter.

Ron took the letter out of Hermione's hand, eyes locked on her.

"Go ahead. Read it." said Hermione crossing her arms.

Ron read over the letter. His heart dropped as he read the exact words that Hermione had said.

'Oh shit.' he said in his head.

"The last letters I have written him has always been about you and I. It's been like that for years just so you know." said Hermione, rage building up again.

Ron didn't know what to say. On the one hand, he felt utterly stupid for the whole situation. On the other hand, he felt scared that she was about to blow up on him.

"Mione, I-"

"Don't you 'Mione' me! You don't trust me! You've never trusted me!" yelled Hermione.

"What the hell? That's not true! I trust you! I just never trusted him! And you did snog him after all!"

"KISSED! I KISSED HIM! I NEVER EVER EVER EVER SNOGGED HIM AND I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT!"

"I KNOW YOU TOLD ME THAT BUT THAT STILL STAYS IN THE BACK OF MY MIND! YOU HAVE GOT TO UNDERSTAND THAT HERMIONE."

"I DON'T HAVE TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT I DO NOT WANT VIKTOR, IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU!' she yelled, shoving Ron as hard as she could.

"OI! THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE! I CAN'T STAND YOU RIGHT ABOUT NOW!" she yelled swinging her arms and hitting Ron in the chest.

"You can stop now!" yelled Ron.

"NO I WONT STOP! I WON'T! NOT UNTIL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!" Hermione yelled, still punching at Ron backing him up into a corner.

Ron had had enough. He grabbed Hermione and swung her around, pinning her arms up above her head and her body against the wall.

"Stop hitting me Hermione..." he growled at her.

"OR WHAT RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!"

Ron glared at Hermione and then he crashed his lips angrily into hers.

Hermione tried to resist, but couldn't help how the forcefulness of Ron's lips was turning her on. She kissed him back with just as much fury as he was giving her, biting hard on his lip, drawing a little bit of blood.

Ron hissed at the pain, took Hermione by her waist, spun her, and flung her onto the bed. He then pounced on her, lips finding hers again. Their tongues battled, intertwining with each other, trying to take the other one out.

Ron brought his mouth down to her neck, biting into it, knowing he left a mark. He was not the least bit gentle, and Hermione wasn't either, as she responded by clawing at his back.

He once again ripped open another of Hermione's shirts, attaching his mouth onto one of her exposed breasts, biting and sucking on it in desperation.

Hermione moaned loudly and Ron seemed to try to fit her whole breast in his mouth. She yanked hard on his hair, causing Ron's head to rise up and she looked into his eyes. His eyes burned bright like bluebells with anger and passion.

"You're mental Ron Weasley!" growled Hermione as she looked into his eyes. "I would never let Viktor suck on me like that!"

"Really now?" growled Ron back, pushing Hermione up while snatching her sleeper shorts off of her body. "Would you let Krum eat you like this?"

He spread Hermione's legs wide open and dived in between them, his tongue darting and swirling in and out of her while he stretched her thighs.

"Oh God Ron, no! Never!" moaned Hermione as she raked her nails hard against Ron's scalp. Her body involuntarily shaking with pleasure as Ron feasted on her.

"Ron... God I can't take it! Fuck me!"

Ron sat up and looked at his aex charged girl girlfriend. "Mione Jean, are you ordering me around?"

Hermione reached into his boxers and grabbed at his dick. "What do you think?"she asked squeezing him hard.

Ron smiled as he pulled out of Hermione's grasp. He then wiggled out of his boxers and in a swift movement, flipped Hermione over onto her stomach.

"Oh I don't think you're in any position to order anybody around." said Ron, slapping Hermione's bum hard, causing Hermione to cry out.

He then entered her from behind, thrusting himself hard and deep inside of her, slapping her again causing her to rip her sheets.

"Holy shit! Harder Ron!" yelled Hermione.

"Would Krum fuck you this hard? Say it Hermione!" panted Ron slapping her bum once again as he thrusted ever harder into her.

"Noooooooo! To hell with Krum!" yelled Hermione.

"That's what I like to hear." said Ron smirking as he moved faster and harder into her.

"Oh God Ron I'm bout to cum! Please!"

Ron plunged inside Hermione as deep as he could go as both he and Hermione came hard, both bodies shaking from the explosion that they had both experienced.

Ron leff on top of Hermione's back, still inside of her as he kissed and nibbled on the back of Hermione's neck.

"You...you are going to be the death of me woman." whispered Ron, out of breath.

"I love you, Ron." said Hermione. "I always have. Always will. Never forget that."

"I know. And I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know you two are just friends. If you want to continue to write him, I'm not going to try and stop you."

Hermione laughed. "To be honest, I don't even remember who he is at the moment."

Ron laughed with her as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

The two got up and scorgified themselves. They then got dressed and walked out of Hermione's room.

"Morning" came a voice from the sofa.

Hermione and Ron looked over to see Fred, George, and Bill looking back at them with huge grins on their faces.

Ron's ears turned a violent shade of red. "How the bloody hell did you three get in?"

"Unicorn hair let us in." said Fred

"We were in the neighborhood. Thought we would bring your birthday presents here early." said George.

"My birthday isn't till next week" said Ron, as Hermione was trying to make herself invisible behind Ron's back.

Bill stood up and walked over to his baby brother, patting him on the back and handing him a package.

Fred and George handed Ron packages as well.

"Yeah well, as we said, we were in the neighborhood." said Bill. "Mum and Dad send their love."

"Thanks..." said Ron hesitantly.

"No prod baby brother." said George.

"Oh no, Forge. Our baby brother is now a man." said Fred smugly.

"Boys, don't embarrass him." said Bill chuckling.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Ron.

"Oh nothing" said his brothers.

They walked out of the dorm door.

"Oh yeah Ronniekins, silencing charms are your friends!" yelled Fred, as the brothers laughed and Hermione and Ron his their faces into their hands.


	15. Chapter 15: Muggle Toys

Soooo….I'm not that experienced with things of this nature, so if I got something wrong, please let me know. I just thought this would be a fun idea for Draco and Ginny to try ;)

* * *

Chapter 15: Muggle Toys

Hermione's grandmother was having her 80th birthday party and her mother, Helen Granger, had wanted Hermione to attend. As much as Hermione adored her grandmother, she knew that this would be a boring affair, so she asked if she could bring Ginny along. They were going to spend the weekend at the Granger's home and Ginny couldn't have been more excited to go.

She loved to visit Muggle London with Hermione. Everything was always so different, so fascinating. There was always something new to discover. Especially since Hermione had turned 18.

In the wizarding world, 17 is when a witches and wizards come of age. In the muggle world, the age is 18. Hermione was the eldest of the trio, being 6 months older than Ron, so she had turned 18 already. Ron was due for that in a couple of days and Hermione wanted to make his birthday extra special. She had purchased some quidditch items for him from Diagon Alley, however, she also had something else in mind.

"What is this place?" asked Ginny as they walked through a solid black door.

"This place is called Coco de Mer. It's...it's a muggle sex shop." said Hermione blushing.

Ginny gasped. "A sex shop? Like people sell sex here?"

Hermione laughed. " No no not like that. It's a place where muggles get things to have more fun in their sex life. They have sex toys, special clothing, even things for people who like to experience pain with sex." said Hermione thinking back to when Ron had spanked her and how enjoyable that was.

Ginny was mesmerized by the place. She saw things that resembled penises ("dildos"said Hermione)contraptions that buzzed and moved when you turned them on ("those are vibrators. Great fun when you are alone, I haven't tried it with Ron yet." "Ewwww!"), penises that hung off belts ( "strap ons. Usually worn by lesbians or bisexual women but one of my muggle friends said that her boyfriend used one on her because he was so small"), as well as many other things.

"Can I buy something?" asked Ginny. "I do have some muggle money on me. "

Hermione smiled. "Sure. Although I will have to purchase it because you have to be 18. Just give me what you want and the money and I'll get it for you."

Ginny looked around and picked up a vibrator that was had a short, fat, penis on it, along with something else that curved and had two bumps on the end.

"That's called a bunny rabbit. I have one. They are amazing." giggles Hermione.

Ginny laughed and added that to her small basket she was carrying. She also added warming lotion, edible lube (not that she actually needed it but she figured Draco would enjoy the taste), a couple of outfits, a small vibrator Hermione called a bullet, a clitoral stimulator, and a vibrating cock ring for Draco to see if he liked it.

Hermione had ordered a special package that was in a big black box. When Ginny asked her what it all was, she simply smiled and told her she was welcome to borrow a couple of items sometimes after she used them for Ron's birthday.

Once everything was purchased, the girls set off for Hermione's.

When they got back to school the next afternoon, Ginny started getting excited. Hermione had told her exactly what to do with some of the toys, and she couldn't wait to use them on herself, as well as Draco.

* * *

Draco was playing against Hufflepuff that afternoon and Ginny thought that he would like coming into a surprise when he got back.

Ginny sat on Draco's bed and took out one of the outfits. It consisted of a blue lacy bra that exposed the top of her breasts but pushed them up. Ginny decided that it while indeed become part of her everyday bra collection.

The underwear was a piece of material that muggles called 'thongs' and it had a small butterfly charm on the back.

An extremely short ruffled skirt covered a small amount of her bum, leaving the rest hanging out. Ginny then finished off the outfit with fishnet knee highs and black heels.

Once she was done preparing herself, she laid down on his bed waiting for him. After an hour, she found herself growing tired so she kicked off the heels, snuggled under his blanket, and went to sleep.

A little over an hour later, a newly showered, triumphant Draco stepped into his room. He saw Ginny asleep in his bed, something he had gotten pretty used to. He decided he would let her sleep a bit longer and get done homework done before the victory party for his team tonight.

As he put his broom away, he saw Ginny's all black shopping bag. Normally he wasn't the nosy type to be looking in her bags, but this bag seemed to be calling to him. He had never seen a square all black shopping bag before, and his curiosity got the best of him.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a box with a very weird picture on it. To him, it looked like a fat wand with an attachment to it.

He opened up the box and took the odd wand out. He waved it and nothing happened. Then he saw a small button on the bottom of it and pushed it.

The wand started to him and shake in his hand. "Oh shit!" said Draco dropping it, watching the attachment move around in small circles.

"Draco? What are you doing?" asked a groggy Ginny after waking up the the fat want falling onto the floor.

"I was admiring your...new wand?" said Draco picking it up. "I've never seen this before. Who is the maker? Certainly not Ollivander."

Ginny took one look at the bunny rabbit and laughed. "That is definitely not a wand. Haven't your mother told you about going through someone else's things?"

"Yes, but I told myself to beware of things draped in black." said Draco with a smirk. "What the hell is this then?"

"Its called a bunny rabbit. It's a muggle toy." said Ginny, trying hard not to giggle.

"A toy? How does a kid play with it?"

"It's not for children silly. It's...it's a muggle sex toy." said Ginny blushing.

Draco looked at the rabbit and then back at Ginny. "What? There are toys for sex?"

"Yes. Hermione took me to a store in Muggle London and we shopped. You weren't meant to see anything yet. It was supposed to be a surprise." she said, getting out of the bed, revealing her outfit.

Draco's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Fuck...me..." he whispered.

"So I take it you like it?"

Draco nodded slowly. He had the look of a dog who had just been shown a nice juicy bone.

Ginny pulled him over to her by his shirt. His lips was on her as soon as he got there. His lustfilled kisses were all over her lips and on her neck as he desperately tried not to bite her too hard.

He picked her up and laid her back on the bed, kissing and licking all over her breasts.

Ginny moaned in delight, but she was ready to play. "Go into the bag and get the bottle marked warming lotion. And the small blue box.

Draco did as he was told, taking his shirt off in the process. "What's the lotion for?"

"Rub some on me, I wanna see how it feels." said Ginny. And then I'll rub some on you."

Draco popped the top and put some on Ginny's stomach. The chill of it caused her to gasp, but as he rubbed it in, it started to heat up. The motion of Draco's hands felt heavenly combined with the lotion on Ginny's skin.

"That feels good." moaned Ginny as Draco worked his hands down to her thigh.

He took in the smell of her sweetness, feeling himself get harder and harder, as he was ready to drive in head first.

"Open the blue box" said Ginny.

Draco opened it and pulled out what looked to him like a plastic form of those muggle medicine things.

"What do I do with this?" asked Draco.

Ginny sat up and took it out of his hands. She turned it, causing it to click and turn on, vibrating and humming in her hand while Draco finished undressing.

"Its called a bullet vibrator. Watch this. I read the directions while I was at Hermione's." said Ginny looking into Draco's eyes.

She put the bullet onto her clit. Her eyes came alive as she felt the vibration on her tender spot, causing her whole body to tingle with pleasure.

Draco watched in amazement as Ginny's facial expressions changed. He felt himself wanting to explode just by the bite of her lip and her moans.

"Let me try it." he said taking it out of her hand and doing it himself. He rubbed it gently over her as it buzzed, causing Ginny to arch her back.

He then stuck his face in between her legs, lickingbat her while holding the bullet against her. Ginny called out Draco's name, the sensation of the vibrator combined with Draco's tongue caused her to see stars as she clawed at Draco's sheets.

When he was done, Ginny was speechless. All she could do was point to the rabbit, motioning him to turn it on.

Draco had figured out what to do so he started to stick the vibrator inside of her. Ginny cried out, the feel of the vibrator buzzing inside of her combined with the rabbit ears vibrating her hood was almost too much to bare.

Draco felt like he was about to lose control. He loved the sounds that Ginny was making, however he was tired of a toy making her produce them.

"Fuck this thing." he said pulling the rabbit out of Ginny and plunged himself deep into her.

He kissed her deep while moving in and out of her, Ginny digging her nails into his back and scratching him as he caused her to climax over and over.

She pushed Draco off of her and onto his back, climbed on top of him, and straddled him, riding him as if he was a Firebolt.

He scratched her thighs and she grinded onto him, her fingers scratching his chest as he started to pump himself up into her, faster and faster until he erupted inside her as if he was a volcano.

Ginny sighed in delight as she fell on top of Draco, both of them very much out of breath.

"Well," said Draco. "I think I'm starting to like muggle things more and more."

"I have a toy for you too!" said Ginny with glee. "Its called a cock ring!"

Draco's eyes bulged. "The fuck is a cock ring? You're crazy as hell. The only things that go around this cock are hands and you."

Ginny got up and ran over to the bag and got the box that had the vibrating cock ring in it. She took it out and smiled big at Draco.

Ginevra Weasley, you come over here with that thing and try to put it on me and I'm spanking your ass." said Draco half afraid/half excited.

"Is that a promise?" said Ginny slyly.


	16. Chapter 16: 50 Shades Of Weasley

Just giving you a heads up: I haven't read the book nor seen the whole movie of Fifty Shades Of Grey. I just thought that the title was fitting as the parts that I did see and the things that I do know have somewhat to do with this chapter.

That and I thought it sounded cool lol.

* * *

Chapter 16: 50 Shades Of Weasley

Ron woke up to being kissed. He has already been kisses 13 times before his eyes opened and he realized what was happening.

"14 (forehead)...Morning Ron...15 (right cheek)...16 (left cheek)...17 (chin)...and 18(lips)" said Hermione as she gave out birthday kisses.

"I don't get one more for good luck?" asked Ron.

"Of course, how silly of me." laughed Hermione, giving Ron another kiss on the lips, this one deeper and a bit longer.

Ron smiled. "I liked waking up like that. Can we do this every morning?"

"We will see. Right now you need to get up. We gotta get ready for class."

Ron groaned. "I feel like since it's my birthday, I should be able to skive off class." he said putting his hands behind his head and laying back on Hermione's bed.

Hermione shook her head and straddled him. "Ohhhh no you don't birthday boy. You have to go to all your classes. If you don't, then you won't get your present tonight."

Ron rubbed his hand on Hermione's exposed thigh. "A present? What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it'll ruin the surprise."

"Can I have a hint?"

No. You're great at guessing games. You'll figure it out. Just be patient and make sure you come back here after that twin thing you and Ginny do." said Hermione.

"Oh we aren't doing it this year." said Ron.

"What? Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because it's going to rain tonight. I am not gonna drown and get sick counting out 18 stars on top of the astronomy tower. And I'm sure Ginny doesn't want to do that either. Besides, she told me yesterday that Draco had planned some sort of surprise for her."

And you're okay with not spending the day with your twin on you and her birthday?"

"I'm okay with it as long as I can spend it with you." said Ron, making Hermione blush.

The two took turns showering and then got dressed for the day. They then met up with Draco in the common room.

"Many happy returns Weasley." said Draco.

"Thanks mate. Where's my sister?" asked Ron.

"Last night she wasn't feeling well." said Draco. "Throwing up and shit. She thought she may have caught something and didn't want to give it to me so she went back to Gryffindor until she sees Pomfrey for some medicine."

Ron looked worried. "I'm gonna go check on her. See if she's okay. I'll meet you in the great hall."said Ron giving Hermione a quick kiss before rushing off to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione looked at the concern on Draco's face. "Don't worry. She may have eaten something that didn't agree with her. She will be fine."

"Yeah. But I bet she is gonna hate being sick on her birthday. I was going to do something for her."

"Something like..." said Hermione as she and Draco headed towards the great hall.

"Like I'm gonna tell you so you can blab it to her." laughed Draco.

Hermione pushed Draco slightly. "I will not. Tell me!"

"Fine, stop whining." said Draco. "I had tickets to a Harpies game tonight. I already got permission to go. Do NOT say a word Granger. She will be disappointed if she is too sick to go."

"I won't. I promise. But that's so exciting. She is going to love it."

* * *

The day seemed to have dragged on for Ron. After checking on Ginny, who claimed that she felt fine, he went to all his classes and dinner. After dinner, he got with Harry, Dean, Seamus, and now Draco to take birthday shots of fire whiskey. He only took three, as he didn't think that Hermione would appreciate him being trashed when she gave him his present. Whatever it was.

After he bid Draco and Ginny fun as they were going to the Harpies game, he made his way to Hermione's room. He opened the door and was amazed at what he saw.

Hermione's room seemed to have transformed. The red on her walls was still there, but her gold carpeting had changed to black, her bedding was completely black, silky, and inviting, and the area that Hermione usually had her desk and chairs there was a big cushiony chair and some sort of pole that Ron had never seen before.

On the bed he seen two sets of muggle police handcuffs, something that looked like a handle with long pieces of leather attached to it, and a long thin object with a small somewhat fat leather end.

He had no idea what these things were or what they were for. He started feeling a bit nervous.

"Mione? Are you in here?" called out Ron, thinking maybe she was in her bathroom. Sure enough, Hermione came out with her Gryffindor cloak on as if she was going to class. Her hair looked like she had used Sleakeasy in it, and was twisted up into a silky bun held together by her wand. Her hair not only looked silky and straight, but it also looked as if she had changed it to black.

"You changed your hair color?" Ron asked.

"Like your present?" asked Hermione ignoring Ron's question.

"I would... I think... If I knew what everything was. What is all this?" asked Ron.

Hermione smiled mischievously. "Tonight, I'm giving you the opportunity to sexually dominate me."

Ron was instantly intrigued. "Really? And you need all this for me to do it?"

"No, but they will be fun to use. Let me show you."

Hermione took Ron's hand and lead him over to her bed.

She picked up the handle with the leather straps. "This is a flogger. Be very gentle with this. I do not want to bleed or anything and I've been told that if used hard enough it can tear skin... You know what? We won't use this." she said throwing it over her shoulder.

"Wait what? Why would you bleed? What-"

"Shhh! Now this.." Hermione said picking up the long stick like thing."is a riding crop. Usually used on horses but people also use this too. You don't have to be gentle with this. I think I can take the sting."

Ron looked at Hermione with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Gentle? Sting? Hermione what is this? Why would it sting? What am I supposed to do with that?"

Hermione laughed as if Ron should have known these things. "You spank me with that."

Ron's jaw dropped and he felt himself grow hard. "You are going to let me spank you? With that?"

"Yeah. While I'm handcuffed to the bed." said Hermione nonchalantly.

Ron looked at his girlfriend in disbelief. "Merlin's balls..." he whispered.

"But first, sit right there." said Hermione pointing to the chair in front of the weird pole.

Ron did as he was told, excited for what was about to happen. Hermione then pushed the button of a blue speakerbox that Blaise Zabini let her borrow. A future muggle song by The Weeknd (The Hills) came on. It was slow, heavy, and very sensual sounding.

"I've been practicing for a couple days now so don't laugh if I mess up" said Hermione blushing.

Hermione then walked over to the pole and started moving to the music. Ron sat up, very much attentive. Hermione then took off her robe and threw it over to Ron.

Ron almost drooled at the sight out Hermione in a black lacy bra with matching lacy boy shorts with red bottom stilettos on her feet. She took her wand of out her hair, allowing her silky now jet black hair to fall down her back, tempting Ron to get up and run his hands through it.

She grabbed onto the pole and started dancing to the beat of the music, swaying her hips back and forth. Rob wanted to get up there with her so bad but he felt that everything would disappear if he moved.

Hermione then turned and started grinding her middle against the pole, arching her back as she did. She then climbed up the pole, and as she slid down, did a split so that Ron could see everything.

"Ohhhhhh my godddd" whimpered/whispered Ron dragging his hand over his face. Hermione them walked seductively to him and straddled him.

"Keep your hands on the arm of the chair." said Hermione as she started grinding herself against his already throbbing dick. She kept her lustfilled brown eyes locked onto his begging and pleading blue ones as she rubbed up against him.

Ron was fighting the urge to just take her right then and there. He grasped hard onto the arms of the chair, trying hard not to put his hands on her.

Hermione got up and turned around. She started rolling her hips and popping her butt slowly in front of him. He concentrated his eyes right on her butt. He wanted to reach out and grab it, plant a kiss on it, slap it one good time. He had his fist balled up and was biting on his finger, trying desperately to keep his hands to himself.

Hermione then turned back around and faced him. As the song changed (Seems Like You're Ready by R. Kelly, a song that they both knew) she started belly dancing in front of him, her stomach rolling so close to his face he could almost kiss it. He couldn't help himself, so he scooted up some and kissed it slow, causing Hermione to moan. He then grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer and started nibbling and kissing all over her abdomen as Hermione ran her fingers through his hair.

Ron couldn't take this teasing anymore. He got up, picking Hermione up with him and putting her over his shoulder, made the short trip over to her bed. He flung her off his shoulders and onto the bed and made short work of taking off his clothes to his boxers. He then also stripped Hermione.

He then put Hermione's arms over her head and handcuffed them to the metal framed headboard of Hermione's bed. He then picked up the riding crop and looked at it, as if he was studying it.

He allowed his instincts to take over as he dragged the riding crop lightly from her foot up to her breasts, lightly tapping the leather part on her nipples, causing them to sting a little. Hermione hissed with the pleasure of it.

"You mean you actually like being hit with this thing?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded, a huge grin crept across her face.

Suddenly Ron had an idea. He uncuffed Hermione from the bed. He then flipped her over so she was on my stomach and rehandcuffed her.

"I was hoping that this was where your train of thought would go." said Hermione.

Ron popped her somewhat hard with the riding crop on her butt. "Did I ask you to speak Granger?"

Hermione was pleasantly surprised. She didn't think he would jump into dominance so quickly.

"You've been an evil witch Granger. Teasing me with that dance of yours.' said Ron popping her again with a bit more force.

"Mmm have I Ron?" moaned Hermione, loving the dull pain.

"Shut your mouth. I'm talking." said Ron giving Hermione another pop. "As I was saying, you've been evil teasing me like you have. Grinding yourself against me like that. Not letting me touch you."

Hermione couldn't resist. "You didn't like it?"

Ron popped her again. "I didn't tell you to speak. The only things that should be coming out of your mouth are moans, screams, and my name."

Hermione felt herself getting wet off his words.

"Now, you will do exactly what I say Granger, as soon as I tell you to do it. Starting now. Put your ass in the air.

"What's that you said?" asked Hermione.

"You don't follow directions well. But I'm not gonna hit you. That's what you want is it Granger?"

Hermione didn't say anything. Ron was starting to have fun with this and wondered how far he could take it. He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her head up, causing Hermione to cry out. He thought that he had went too far, but Hermione laughed seductively showing that she liked it.

"I said put your beautiful ass in the air for me." he whispered in her ear, biting it.

Hermione slowly arched her middle up so that her butt was propped up in the air. Ron took off his shorts, climbed onto the bed, and got behind her. He rubbed his hand on her and then brought it down hard, slapping her but as hard as he could.

"MERLIN RON! THAT HURT SO GOOD!" cried out Hermione.

Ron positioned himself and entered Hermione from behind, causing Hermione to moan loudly. He again wrapped Hermione's hair in his hand and pulled as he went deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Hermione you feel so fucking good." said Ron as he started pounding inside of her. Hermione screamed as he slapped her butt repeatedly every time he pushed deep inside.

Hermione felt herself reaching her peak. She held onto the railing that she was handcuffed to and pulled back, pushing herself further against Ron as he scratched down her back, filling himself get close as well.

Ron thrusted into her one last time as he came, causing Hermione to do the same and as she did, she pulled so hard that the railings had bent.

Ron pulled out of her slowly, his body tingling as he caught his breath. Hermione sighed and looked up at her damaged railing.

"Now look what you made me do Ronald Weasley." laughed Hermione as Ron cleaned the both of them up and then uncuffed her.

"Me? You're bloody amazing! That was your fault." said Ron kissing Hermione's forehead.

Hermione moved over, allowing Ron to lay beside her. She laid her head on his chest and played with the hairs on his happy trail.

"That was by far the best birthday present I ever got" said Ron, playing with Hermione's slowly frizzing hair.

"I enjoyed it too."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Yes. Very much. But I loved it." said Hermione lifting up and giving Ron a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Weasley King."


	17. Chapter 17: Big News

Sorry updates haven't been on their designated days. I've been busy and also have had a bit of writer's block but I'm hoping to add chapters to all my stories over today and tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 17: Big News

Ginny and Draco had fun at the Quidditch match and didn't come back to the castle until well after 11 when the game was over. The Harpies had barely won over Puddlemere 360 to 350, and Ginny was rubbing it in Draco's face.

"I told you, I told you! squealed Ginny in delight as they headed back to Draco's room.

Do you want to wake the whole castle with your banshee squeals love?" asked Draco rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's gloating.

"Oh shut it you sore loser!

"I'm never sore at anything." said Draco opening the door to the head's dorm.

As soon as they stepped in they heard a scream that turned into a moan. Ginny laughed and Draco looked at her confused.

"Sounds like Ron is enjoying his birthday present." she said trying get best not to laugh again when they heard another scream.

"That's him?"

"Probably Hermi. She got Ron these muggle toys used for domination. He is probably hitting her with something." said Ginny as they ensure Draco's room putting a silencing charm on the door to tune his dormmates out.

"Hitting? Sounds abusive." said Draco looking uncertain.

"It's like when you slap a bum only harder. So no it isn't. If that's the case then you have abused me many times." said Ginny with a wink.

"Ohhhhh okay. I get it now." laughed Draco, as he changed into a pair of pajamas bottoms. He then sat and watched as Ginny she'd everything but her bra and knickers and slipped on some sleeper shorts and a tank.

"I enjoy watching you undress." he said as Ginny climbed into bed with him, snuggling close beside him.

"Do you now? If I wasn't so tired I'd do it again and stay that way."

"Another time perhaps. I wouldn't want you falling asleep while I'm loving on you."

"I would never do that to you." laughed Ginny kissing Draco lovingly on the lips.

The two cuddled up together and made small talk until they both feel asleep.

The next morning Draco woke up to being smacked in the face. Ginny had accidently hit him while almost flying out of bed. He sat up and winced as he heard Ginny throwing up in the toilet.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" asked Draco thinking to himself that it was a stupid question to ask.

The only response he got was the sound of her vomiting again. He ran out the door and pounded on Hermione's.

He heard sounds of disappointment for a few seconds ("But I don't wanna answer the door, they are ruining my birthday present!" "Ron!") and then the door opened, Ron standing in it with pajama bottoms on.

"This had better be worth it." he growled at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Your sister is sick in my bathroom. Is that worth it?"

"Shit." said Ron running past Draco to his bedroom.

Hermione walked out slowly with Ron's shirt on as if it was a dress. Her hair had lost its sleekness and was now a curly mass.

Draco smirked at her. "Rough night? Black suits you."

"Oh shut up."

"DRACO! HERMIONE!" yelled Ron from Draco's room.

The two ran in there to see Ron holding his sister's head from hitting the floor.

"She was just talking to me and then she passed out! I don't know what to do!". panicked Ron.

Hermione placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry it'll be fine. Draco, can you carry Ginny to the infirmary? Ron and I will run ahead and alert Madam Pomfrey. It's okay love. Draco's got her." she said as Ron and Draco traded places on the floor.

Draco tried to revive Ginny but to no avail. He gently picked her up wedding style and carried her through the halls. He reached the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was readying a bed for Ginny. He placed her on the bed and sat down in the chair beside the bed and explained what had happened.

"I want to stay here." said Draco.

"I don't think so Mr. Malfoy. You three are to go back to your dormitories. I know you want to be here for her, but right now she needs proper rest. You can come back in the morning."

The three walked back slowly to the heads dorm. When they got there, they sat in the common room, none of them tired enough to go to sleep.

"I hope she is okay. She was fine during the game, and she didn't eat anything weird." said Draco, staring at the fire Ron had lit.

That morning she told me she felt lousy the night before but she was good. So could there be something she isn't telling us?" said Ron.

"She could be...but that's just silly." mumbled Hermione to herself thinking no one heard her.

"Could be what love?"

"Oh! You heard me...well all I was thinking that maybe she could be...you know...pregnant." Hermione said, looking down.

Ron immediately stared daggers at Draco, whose eyes looked at if they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"You nasty ass ferret you!" yelled Ron lunging at Draco. Hermione held Ron's arms as tightly as she could.

"NO FIGHTING! GINNY WOULDN'T WANT THAT!" yelled Hermione as Ron tried to break from her hold and Draco had jumped off of the sofa.

"HE GOT MY BLOODY SISTER PREGNANT!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE RONALD!"

"DAMMIT HERMIONE WHY WOULD YOU EVEN MAKE THAT SUGGESTION?! YOU KNOW YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A MADMAN!"

"FUCK YOU MALFOY!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP BEFORE I HEX OFF YOUR MOUTHS!" yelled Hermione. Both boys stopped their arguing and looked at her.

"Look, I could very well be wrong. And I could very well be right. Either way, Ginny is in the infirmary right now and she doesn't need her boyfriend and her twin going at it! Think of Ginny, please!"

The boys nodded, Draco feeling as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He left Hermione and Ron in the common room and shut the door to his room.

He climbed into bed and laid his head back on his pillow. A baby? Ginny could be pregnant with his baby? What would his mother say? Would he be a good father?

He did know one thing full well: he wouldn't be ANYTHING like his father. Lucius Malfoy was a cruel dictator. Abusive in all aspects. He would never be like him. He would love his child and be there for everything that happens and wouldn't lay a finger or a spell on him or her.

His head was swimming with thoughts. Would it be a boy? Did he want a son? Or a daughter with his eyes and Ginny's hair.

He didn't even realize that he had went to sleep until he had awakened to a hard knock on his door. It was Ron telling him they were going to check on Ginny.

* * *

Ron eyed Draco as if he was ready to kill him. Draco left in his PJs along with Ron and Hermione. Hermione had to walk in between the boys so Ron wouldn't attack.

When they got to the infirmary, they seen a very nervous looking Ginny sitting on the bed she was put in the night before. Draco ran up to her, hugging her close.

"I'm okay hun, I'm fine." said Ginny hugging him back. "I'll be okay."

Hermione and Ron walked up to Ginny. Hermione looked concerned, while Ron still had a sour expression on his face.

Ginny glared at him. "What's eating you?"

"Don't give me that Ginevra Weasley!" said Ron, upset. "How could you and Malfoy be so irresponsible?!"

Ginny stared blankly at her twin. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me that. We all know that's you're bloody pregnant!"

Ginny looked as if she was about to be sick again. Draco sat down beside her and started to rub her back.

"Ron I-"

"Don't you dare. Don't you even think about trying to make me feel sorry for the situation. What's Mum gonna say? She is going to be absolutely livid!"

"Way to make your sister feel better Ronald..." said Hermione rolling her eyes.

Before Ron could respond, Madam Pomfrey had walked up to the group. "Oh good, you're all here. Well, this shouldn't take long then." she said almost grimly.

"We have already guessed that my sister is pregnant mamn, there isn't much else to say is there?"

"Well Mr. Weasley, there is a lot to explain. But first, I will need a quick word with Miss Granger." she said, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione nodded and followed Madam Pomfrey into her office.

"I can't believe this." Ron started to rant.

"Ron I-"

"You're only fucking 18 and you're already having a baby!"

"Mum and Dad got married at 18 Ron!"

"Marriage is one thing, babies are an entirely different thing Ginny!"

"And shortly after that, they had Bill didn't they?"

"Yes but they were married then!"

"Oh so I guess Draco and I should just book us a minister then huh? Should I go and get me a little white dress? Oh wait, it should be black since I'm such a pregnant Scarlet woman shouldn't it?" yelled Ginny, face turning red.

"Wait marriage?" said Draco shocked. "We have to get married now? Shit Ginny we haven't even taken our N.E.W.T.S. yet and we have to bloody get married?!"

"I never ever called you that nor would I! I'm just saying you should have thought things through and been safer!" exclaimed Ron.

"I'M NOT EVEN FUCKING PREGNANT RONALD!" yelled Ginny at the top of her lungs.

Both Draco and Ron looked at her stunned. Ron was about to say something else, when Hermione and Madam Pomfrey came back into the room.

"Gracious you two are causing quite the commotion." said Madam Pomfrey to Ginny and Ron.

"Sorry madam." said Ron in a much lower voice. "I was under the impression that my sister was pregnant."

"Oh yes. About that. You two are in fact twins am I correct? Born two minutes apart with Mr. Weasley as the oldest?"

The two redheads nodded.

"As you know, twins are born with unique gifts exclusive to each other. They have the slight power of telepathy amongst each other, they can feel each other's emotions, they can feel each other's pain. And something that is very unique is the ability to occasionally be able to feel the emotions and sufferings of someone their twin is extremely close to." explained Madam Pomfrey.

"So what are you saying? Is Ginny somehow feeling how I'm feeling? Like am I going to be sick soon or something?" asked Ron.

"Not exactly Mr. Weasley. It seems that she is feeling the emotions and sufferings of someone that is very close to you." said Madam Pomfrey as she turned to Hermione.

Hermione walked up to Ron and took his now shaking hand as realization had just kicked in.

"Ron, I'm pregnant."


	18. Chapter 18: Nappies And Bobos

Chapter 18: Nappies and Bobos

Ron woke up from what seemed like a dream. His head felt as if a hippogriff had sat on it. He looked around and couldn't for the life of him remember how he got into a hospital bed. He looked over to the right of him and saw Hermione sitting in the chair beside the bed, reading a book.

She peeked over the book and looked at Ron. "Oh good, you're up." she said putting the book back in her messenger bag.

"Up? When did I sleep? And why am I here?" said Ron in a groggy voice.

"How does your head feel?" asked Hermione.

"Hurts like all hell. Did I hit my head?"

"Yeah. You passed out after I told you that...well..."

Ron sat up quickly. A little too quickly he realized, as his world grew blurry for a few seconds. Hermione stood up and put her hand on his back to steady him.

"You're pregnant, right?" whispered Ron.

Hermione shook her head slowly.

"Right. Okay. And I guess that's what made me faint like a bloody prat."

"I wouldn't say that." said Hermione. "It was a big thing to take in. Especially since you were already emotional thinking your sister was the one that was pregnant. I guess it was overwhelming."

"That's the understatement of the century. But how? How could this have happened?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well Ron" she said in a voice that you would use for a 5 year old. "when a mummy and daddy love each other very much, they-"

"Very funny Mione." said Ron cracking a smile. "I mean we had used contraceptive spells."

"Well according to Madam Pomfrey I'm a month and a week along. And as I think back, we didn't use anything when we were on the broom love."

Ron thought back to that impromptu love making on the broom. Sure enough, neither of them had used any spell to protect themselves. Minus one from falling.

"Bloody hell." he whispered.

"Is that all you can say?" asked Hermione, slightly worried.

Ron was taken aback. "What else can I say Mione? This is a big shock for me."

"Oh and you don't think it is for me?"

"Of course it is love, I'm not denying that. I just feel...well, I really don't know how to feel."

Hermione started to cry. Ron quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Hermione why are you crying? Please don't cry. I'm not mad about this or anything." said Ron reassuringly.

"You're not?"

"Of course not. Why would I be? How could I be? I helped create this so there isn't any reason for me to be angry."

"But we're going to be parents! You only turned 18 yesterday. We aren't ready for this!" cried Hermione.

Ron stroked her hair and hugged her closer. "Yeah we are only kids ourselves, but we did this. We made this. And we are going to be great parents. Well, you'll be a great mum. I'll probably be that dad that messes up and the baby ends up with a nappy on its head."

Hermione looked up at Ron as Ron looked down on her. She could see that though his face was full of fear, his eyes seemed to look as if they were happy.

"So you're okay with this?" asked Hermione.

"Of course love. Are you okay with this? Because if you run out on me and the baby I will be devastated. I can't raise this child all by myself." joked Ron.

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron passionately on the lips.

"Now now, not this. That's how we got into this predicament." joked Ron.

"You're such a git. But I love you." said Hermione.

"I love you too." said Ron kissing her forehead.

Hermione smiled. And then the smile quickly disappeared.

"Ron...our families. Oh dear what do I tell Mum and Dad?!"

"Oh bloody hell what do I tell my Mum?! She's going to murder me!" panicked Ron.

"Not if my dad doesn't kill you first!"

"Fucking Merlin's saggy bollocks Mione what are we going to do?!"

"Language Ronald and how the heck do I know? I'VE NEVER BEEN PREGNANT BEFORE!"

"Okay okay. First things first Hermione. You can't get upset like this. I don't want anything to happen to our baby. I'll deal with it all. I don't care how mad people get. I'll tell them to take it out on me and not on you, you understand?"

"Ron you can't take that burden all yourself. We both did this together."

" I know but Mum used to always say that pregnant women shouldn't get upset. It will have a negative impact on the baby and I don't want that and I know you don't either." said Ron, brushing his thumb against Hermione's cheek.

Hermione sighed. The emotions she was feeling at the moment were everywhere. Sadness, surprise, fear, happiness, love, and affection. It seemed too much and Hermione felt herself tiring.

Ron could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He got up out on the bed, picked Hermione up, and laid her down. "I think you need this more than I do. And besides, I need to find the others and tell them everything is fine."

"Outside of Harry, Draco, and Ginny please don't say anything. I...I don't want everyone to know yet."

Ron nodded, gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, and as an afterthought, gave Hermione a kiss on her abdomen. Hermione's heart filled with warmth at the sweet gesture and she found herself falling deeper in love with him as he walked out the door.

* * *

Ron made his way to Gryffindor tower, hoping to find Harry. His mind was racing a mile a minute. A father. He was going to be a father in 8 short months. Hermione was going to have his baby.

He felt scared as well as elated. He hadn't really thought about having children. Sure he liked kids and all but the thought of him having his own never occurred to him. He always figured he would be that uncle with a zillion nieces and nephews from his brothers and his twin. But he was going to be the first one to have a child.

As he continued to walk towards the tower he continued thinking about fatherhood. What kind of dad would be be? Of course he was going to be a nice parent, like his father. He would listen to his kid and try to point him or her in the right direction. But what would he do to provide? He was already dirt poor as it was. Maybe he could work for Draco's parents. He quickly ruled that out. No way would he work under Lucius Malfoy. Hermione would probably worry sick over him being an auror. And frankly, he didn't feel like being in a job that could potentially get him killed. Then what good would he be to his little family?

He tried to concentrate on something else and let whatever happen when the time came. His focus drifted to his parents and the hell he knew he was going to catch. His dad would be disappointed but more than likely would say much.

Mum on the other hand...he felt like he should just write her and take the howler rather than tell her to her face.

His parents would get over it. He hasn't interacted much with Hermione's parents, but from what he had, he figured they would probably be angry, but understanding.

He made it to the tower and gave the Fat Lady the password ("simba's roar"...some lion from a muggle movie Hermione had told the Gryffindors about). He then went to the seventh year boys dorm to find Harry.

Before he could open the door, he heard moans coming from inside. He had seen Dean, Neville, and Seamus in passing, so he knew it had to be Harry and some girl in there.

Dare he interrupt? A mate would never cockblock his friend.

A best mate however would.

"Okay, I'm opening the door to my dorm! I hope no one is in here doing anything that one shouldn't." said Ron loud enough for whoever was in the room to hear.

He then heard a thud, angry girl comments and words that sounded like "Imma kill that ginger prat!"

Ron laughed as he slowly opened the door and walked in.

Harry was sitting on the side of his bed looking irritated. A 6th year Gryffindor girl that Ron knew as Angelina Johnson's cousin named Chante sat beside him looking equally irritated.

"A good morning to the two of you?" joked Ron.

Change rolled her almost black eyes at him. "It would have been had someone not decided to come back in here."

"Oi Johnson! This is my room too!"

"I thought you and Hermione lived together now." laughed Change causing Ron to blush.

"Har Har. Look not to be rude, but I need to talk to Harry about something important so..."

"Its cool. I was just leaving anyways. Seek me later Potter."she said kissing Harry on the cheek and then walking out the door.

"Seek me later?" inquired Ron.

"It's a joke. I am a seeker of course and she's my snitch." said Harry slightly blushing.

Ron laughed. "Fell hard for this one eh?"

"Maybe. So, what's going on that you decided to interrupt our much needed alone time?"


	19. Chapter 19: The Talk

Chapter 19: The Talk

Easter break seemed to have came at the right as well as the wrong time. Ron and Hermione contemplated for weeks on how they could let their parents know.

They finally decided that to let them know at the same time would be best. Ron owled his mum asking if they could invite the Grangers over for dinner the night they came home from Hogwarts. When she had replied yes, Hermione then owled her parents to let them know the plans. They figured the sooner the better.

"So, what do you think your mum and dad will say?" asked Ron as he packed up Hermione's trunk insisting that she not move a muscle. Though Hermione disliked him not letting her do anything to help herself, she did appreciate that he wanted to do this and let her lay and rest.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, they probably will be angry of course. There will be yelling, tears from my mum, and then they will more than likely cool down, tell me how disappointed they are, then ask a bunch of questions, and then face the fact that they will be grandparents and move on from it. What about yours?"

Ron gulped. "You already know Mum is the one that will blow up the most. Then after that she will probably dote on you."

Hermione chuckled. "I don't think so. She will probably scream at me also."

Ron shook his head. "You know Mum adores you and Harry. You two can do no wrong in her eyes. She will blame the whole thing on me like it doesn't take two to make a baby and then she will stuff your face and insist you don't do anything for the time that you are at my house."

Hermione laughed at this. "We shall see. I'm more worried about Dad saying something awful to you."

"That's what dads do for their daughters I guess. And I'll deal with whatever comes."

The train ride back was somewhat uneventful. Ginny and Draco had disappeared as soon as they got on the train but Harry and Chante (they had started exclusively dating now) sat with Ron and Hermione. Chante asked a million questions to Hermione about her being pregnant despite the fact that Hermione didn't have an answer for her. She wouldn't know anything about the baby until their healer appointment which was also during Easter break.

When they got to the station, Draco kissed Ginny bye, as he was spending most of the holiday with his mother. He would be there the Sunday before they left for Hogwarts.

Molly, Arthur, and the Grangers were there to meet Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione got nervous, but Ron gave her a reassuring kiss before the parents could see.

Richard and Helen Granger hugged their daughter tightly, excited to finally see her during a holiday. Hermione hadn't spent a holiday besides most of summer with them since her 4th year.

Arthur had extended the inside of the Granger's car, so everyone fitted in very comfortably for the drive back to the Burrow.

* * *

The ride from London to Devon took 4 hours. During that time, Arthur bombarded the Grangers with questions about particular muggle things from why they used pens instead of quills to what was the function of the singing fish plaque ( "So it isn't a real fish? Only rubber and gears? Fascinating!").

Hermione took delight in listening to Arthur Weasley being impressed by the smallest muggle things that she and her family never really thought about. It reminded her of herself being so impressed with the wizarding world. He was such a kind man to her and her parents. And Mrs. Weasley was almost like a second mother.

And in a matter of a few hours their news was going to change how they viewed her. It was enough to make her sick.

And even though she felt like she wanted to be sick, Ginny was the one that actually got sick, causing them to have to pull over to the side of the road so she could vomit at least four times.

When they finally got the the Burrow, poor Ginny was exhausted and felt even more sick so she took a short nap. Hermione and Ron felt horrible, as Ginny was feeling everything Hermione was supposed to feel.

A while later, the twins dropped in along with Bill and his wife Fleur, the twins friends Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson, and Percy's girlfriend Audrey. Charlie was due to come by from now, and Percy claimed that he couldn't come until the weekend.

Helen helped Molly prepare dinner while Richard and Arthur talked about exactly what Richard's job entitled as a dentist. Soon dinner was ready and the families sat down and shared a somewhat chaotic, but very delicious meal.

When dessert was served, Ron decided that they had stalled enough. He called for everyone's attention and stood behind Hermione.

"I got a bit of an announcement to make." he said nervously as the room got quiet.

"Well spit it out baby brother, we haven't all night." joked Fred.

"Is everything all right Ron? Has something happened with school?" asked a concerned Molly.

"No nothing like that Mum." said Ron shaking his head. "We, that being Hermione and I, just wanted to let you as well as her family know...that we are dating."

Hermione looked up at Ron and rolled her eyes. Ron shrugged back at her, still nervous to come out fully with it.

The room let out with cheers, laughter, the words "finally" and "about time" and "we already knew that" from the twins and Bill. The Grangers smiled, although Richard's looked kind of forced.

"We aren't done exactly." said Hermione loudly so the room grew quiet once more. "What Ron failed to mention was that-"

"Mione, I told you I would tell them." said Ron.

"But you didn't so why can't I?" argued Hermione.

"Because I didn't want them all on you remember?"

"Ron, it's okay. At least you are here."

"Wait." said Molly looking concerned and stopping their mini argument. "What else is there dears?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione asked him with her eyes and Ron nodded and then turned to the families and tried his best to avoid his mother's gaze.

"Mum, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione in a shaky voice. "What Ron was trying to say is that we are indeed dating, but that I am also pregnant."

The silence was deafening. No one moved with the exception of jaws dropping.

"Are...are you sure Hermione?" asked Helen, her voice breaking."

Hermione and Ron nodded their heads.

The room erupted.

"MERLIN'S BEARD RONALD WEASLEY!"

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HAVING SEX? AND UNPROTECTED!"

"Hermione, I can't believe this!"'

"So ickle Ronniekins did more than just the deed eh?" joked George.

"WAIT, YOU KNEW THEY HAD HAD SEX?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?" yelled Molly.

Bill, Fred, and George lifted up their hands in defense. "We overheard them when we brought Ronnie his birthday present." said Bill.

"WILLIAM!" cried out Fleur.

"Everybody needs to calm down." said Harry, though his plea fell on deaf ears.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" yelled Ron.

The whole room turned their eyes to the pair with the exception of Ginny and Harry, who put their heads down.

"Can't we just talk about this?" asked Ron.

"Talk about what young man." started Richard. "The fact that you got my only daughter pregnant?!"

"You two had sex in school. IN SCHOOL HERMIONE JEAN!" yelled Helen.

"We don't send you to school for that!" said Molly.

"Like you and dad didn't have a romp or two while at Hogwarts." said Fred.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" yelled Arthur and Molly at the same time.

"I cannot believe this has happened! We should have never sent you to that godforsaken school!" yelled Richard.

"Dad..."

"Don't say a word child! A child! You're only a bloody child!"

"I'm of age here Dad!" yelled Hermione.

"That doesn't matter Hermione Jean and you know it. You're just a teenager. A kid." said Helen on the brink of tears. "How could you be so irresponsible? You're supposed to be smarter than this. Don't they call you the brightest witch of your age here or something?!"

"Oi!" said Ron starting to get annoyed. "She is. And she isn't irresponsible, it just happened! It's my fault as well as hers, so stop talking down to her!"

"Do not address my wife like that Ron!" said Richard. "Hermione is put daughter and we shall address her as we see fit!"

"You won't address her like that if it upsets her. Upsetting her is upsetting my baby which upsets me and I won't have anything happening to Mione nor our child." said Ron no longer nervous about anything.

"You won't have to worry about that at all young man because Hermione isn't keeping this baby." said Richard.

The women in the room gasped. The men gazed at Richard in awe and anger.

"Surely you don't mean-" started Helen.

"That's right." said Richard. "We are taking care of the problem tomorrow morning. I'll call out of work if I have to."

"Now wait a minute! That's my grandchild you are calling a problem!" yelled Molly.

"Daddy...you can't." said Hermione, crying. "I...I won't! You can't make me!"

Richard glared at his daughter. "You mean to tell me you want to keep this? You'll ruin your education. You won't be able to work. You will never be accepted into high society with a child out of wedlock!"

"And why would my education be ruined?" yelled Hermione. "I'm graduating long before the baby gets here, I can still work and I've never wanted to enter high society Dad. I've been telling you this since I was 14!"

"You're not having this baby! Be reasonable!"

"Richard, stop!"

"Mr. Granger, Hermione is going to do whatever she wants." said Ron disgusted by the way Hermione's father was treating her. "She is of age in the wizarding world. You can't tell her what to do. And besides, it's her body. You can't tell her what she can and what she cannot do with it and if she doesn't want to get rid of the baby she isn't going to!"

Molly got up, walked over, and hugged her son. Despite the fact that she was completely over the moon angry with him, she was proud that he stood up for Hermione and his little family.

"Hermione," said Helen. "In the end, Ron is right. It is your body and you are of age here. I'm not going to force you to abort but really dear think of your future. You be a single parent."

"Excuse me." said Ron breaking Molly's hug. "I'm right here you know."

"Yes I know Ron but really. You just turned of age what a few weeks ago? Surely you can't say that you will be there for Hermione and the baby."

"Well where else will I be?"

"It doesn't matter. And I'm not going to let this mistake ruin my daughter's life." protested Richard.

"MISTAKE?!" yelled the entire room.

"That's right. This is an entire mistake. We are going to rectify it and Hermione, we are pulling you out of that school effective immediately. And you're not coming back here ever again." said Richard pointing his finger in Hermione's face.

"You cannot be serious!" yelled Hermione. "I am not getting an abortion, I am staying at Hogwarts, I will come to the Burrow as much as the Weasley's want me, and my child is not a mistake!"

"Fine." said Richard.

"Fine?" questioned Hermione.

"As I said. It's fine. If you want to have this thing then so be it. However you will not be having it at our house."

Helen's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Daddy?"

"If this is what you want then you can have it somewhere else. I'm not going to have a pregnant teenager in my home. You're going to have to find somewhere to go." said Richard.

"You cannot be serious!" yelled Helen.

"Oh I'm very serious." said Richard.

"But...but where would I go?" said Hermione, tears flowing from her eyes.

"You'll stay here of course my dear." said Molly, wiping Hermione's tears away. "We would never turn you out."

"I don't want to be an inconvenience." whispered Hermione.

"Never." said Ron. "You are never that. Especially now. You can stay and we can turn part of my room into a nursery if we have to."

"Arthur would you be so kind as to put my vehicle back in order? My wife and I are leaving now." said Richard somewhat harsh.

Arthur nodded and went outside with Richard. Hermione watched as her father said nothing else to her as he walked out of the door.

Helen looked at her daughter. As disappointed as she was in the situation, she would have never brought it to this level. "Hermione, I...I really don't know what to say. I'll talk to him about it, he just needs to cool down. You know how he gets sometimes."

"Don't bother Mum." said Hermione. "I don't want to be in a house where my dad hates me."

"Oh dear, he doesn't hate you. He's just disappointed and dramatic. He will come around."

"Mum, I'm not going to try. I'll be fine here, the Weasleys are a good family and when I graduate and start working I'll find my own place."

Helen nodded. "I hope his behavior doesn't effect me in any way? After all, you are having my grandchild. I do want to be involved." smiled Helen.

Hermione and Ron smiled back. "There's a healer appointment on Thursday Mrs. Granger. You can come along if you want."

"I would like that, thank you Ron."

"Sorry I yelled at you."

"It's quite alright. I can see that you love both Hermione and your baby very much. You were just looking out for them and I appreciate that. Now, if you lovely people would excuse me, I be taking my leave."

Helen hugged Hermione tightly. "On Wednesday your father works but I don't. I guess you can come get your things then okay?"

Hermione nodded. Helen then bid the Weasley's goodnight and went out the door.

"Are you alright dear?" asked Molly to Hermione. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. I think I'm going to lay down in Ron's room if that's okay." said Hermione feeling herself about to cry again.

Both Molly and Ron nodded and Ginny walked with Hermione up the steps.

* * *

Ron sat down at the table, his face in his hands. Bill and Molly shooed the others off so they could speak to Ron privately.

"I'm sorry Mum." muffled Ron.

"Well what's done is done dear. Nothing to be sorry for. In fact, I'm proud of you" said Molly fixing up some tea.

"As am I." said Bill patting Ron on the back. "It took a lot of courage to stand up to Hermione's tyrant of a dad like that."

"Well I am a Gryffindor." said Ron managing a chuckle.

"I can't believe the nerve of that man!" said Molly fiercely. "To tell his own daughter to get rid of her baby. Why, it's disgusting. Who is he to rule over her body like that!"

"And to kick her out too. That's what got me. Who kicks their child out of the house when they are going through a major life change? Especially his daughter?" said Bill with disdain in his voice.

"He'll regret it." said Ron. "When the baby gets here and Mione doesn't allow him to see it, he will regret how he treated her."

"Let's not speak on that." said Molly. "Here Ronnie dear, take this tea up to Hermione. It's a calming tea. Merlin knows she needs it."

Ron took the tray of tea and biscuits and climbed up the steps to his room.

He opened the door to find Hermione reading a book on his bed. She sat the book down as he approached her with the tea.

"Mum made this for you. For your nerves." said Ron pouring her a cup.

"Thank you." said Hermione taking the cup and sipping the warm sweet tea. When she was done, she felt better, more calm, cool, and collected.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well minus the tea I really feel horrible. How could Dad be like that? I mean I knew he was going to be angry but I never thought he would throw me out and I would have never dreamed he would try to make me get an abortion."

"Would you have done something like that?" asked Ron.

"God no." said Hermione. "I mean I am indeed pro-choice, but for myself I wouldn't do that. I already love this baby. I couldn't do that. Not to you "

"Glad to hear. I know I couldn't stop you, but I'm glad you wouldn't do it." said Ron climbing into the bed behind Hermione and putting his legs on either side of her so she was sitting in between them.

Hermione leaned back into Ron's safe arms. Her father had indeed broken her heart, but she was happy to have Ron, Harry, her mum, and the other Weasley's by her side.

"I'm sorry that things went the way they did." said Ron.

"It's fine. Well it isn't really. But it will be. I'm just happy that I have you."

"I'm happy to have you too."

"So we are raising the baby in your violently orange room?" giggled Hermione.

"Hey you! Orange is a respectable color." said Ron kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"I don't want Baby Weasley to be blind." laughed Hermione

"Fine. We will tone down the baby's side of room but I'm keeping my orange woman."

The two joked around some more and made plans for their child. Ron soon soothed Hermione to sleep by rubbing circles on her nonexistent belly. Hermione smiled as she went to sleep, her little family on her mind.


	20. Chapter 20: Plans In The Making

This is the last chapter in this story. As much as I didn't want it to end, like all good things, it had to. But don't worry. You won't be disappointed.

* * *

Chapter 20: Plans In The Making

Tap tap tap. "Ginny? Wake up."

Mmm... Five more minutes mum.

." moaned Ginny in her sleep.

Draco rolled his eyes as he tried to wake up his sleeping girlfriend. At 2 in the morning.

Tap tap tap. Draco tapped her arm with more force. "Oh Ginnnny. Get your ass up."

Ginny grumbled in her sleep. "Stop it...I don't want to watch Ron tap dance with spiders."

Draco fought back the laugh that was trying hard to escape. "Fine. Hard way it is."

He slowly pulled Ginny's covers off of her. He then put sealing and silencing charms on Ginny's door so no one could get in nor hear.

He took off all his clothes except for his knickers and nudged Ginny until she moved onto her back. He then slowly but gently took her PJ bottoms off.

Draco chuckled to himself and spread Ginny's legs open enough for him to gain access to her. He then put his head in between her legs, took in her sweet smell, and started to lick at her.

A few seconds later Ginny started fidgeting in her sleep. She moved her hand to his head and gripped his hair, causing him to dive deeper with his tongue.

Ginny started moaning him her sleep as Draco started to nibble at her sweetness.

"Mmmmm that feels so good." she moaned still asleep.

Draco slipped a finger in as he featured causing her to grip his hair harder. " oh damn...oh god...oh Terry!" cried out Ginny.

Draco instantly lifted up his head. "WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS TERRY?!" he yelled.

Ginny started rolling in laughter, the look on Draco's face was of anger and confusion.

"I woke up the first time you tapped me love." said Ginny in between laughter. "I knew what you were doing."

"You little minx you!"said Draco tickling Ginny until she had to catch her breath.

"The look on your face was priceless. Although, I wouldn't mind waking up like that everyday." giggled Ginny.

"You'll be the death of me woman. And you still haven't answered my question. Who is Terry?"

"Oh. Terry Boot is an ex. He's in Ravenclaw. Sore loser that one is and he's a bloody wanker. I just wanted to startle you."

An ex huh? How far did you two go?"

Ginny scrunched up her nose. "He's never even seen my bra strap."

"So he's never touched you like this?" said Draco seductively as he stuck his fingers back inside of Ginny.

"Mmmmmmmm never." moaned Ginny as he moved his finger back and forth inside of her.

Draco took his finger out of her and licked it. He then replaced his finger with his dick and rammed into her, hard.

"Ohhh shit! cried out Ginny.

"Has he ever been inside of you like this?" breathed Draco as he pounded into Ginny harder and harder.

"Nooooo, never. No one has- oh god! yelled Ginny.

"And no other man ever will right?" said Draco thrusting in and out of her, faster and faster.

"It's all yours Draco." moaned Ginny.

Her words sent Draco into overdrive. He gripped her legs almost digging his nails into them as continued the assault on Ginny's treasure. Ginny's words soon turned into gibberish as he continued thrust back and forth until he filled her up with his seed, the sensation making his whole body tingle with delight.

Draco collapsed onto Ginny, out of breath. Ginny stroked Draco's hair as his head laid on her shoulder.

* * *

"When did you get here?" asked Ginny

About 30 minutes ago. I apparated into Ron's room. Next time, I'll know not to. I didn't care to see your brother's bare ass." said Draco sticking out his tongue in a pretend gag.

Ginny laughed. "You wasn't supposed to be here til Sunday."

"I know, but I missed you." said Draco.

"I missed you too. said Ginny missing Draco's forehead.

"I'm appalled at what you have turned me into. I feel like a bloody sap." said Draco.

"You're still all man to me."

"Well thank you. So, how did the talk with your family and the Grangers go?"

Ginny sighed. "A total disaster. Of course everyone was upset but Mr. Granger was absolutely horrid. He threatened to make Her I get an abortion and when she refused, she kicked her out of their house."

"Fuck. That's terrible. And I thought my father was a tyrant."

"It was horrible to watch. But Mum, Dad, and Ron stood by her. Said that she could stay here as long as she needed to. You know my family would never turn her away." said Ginny.

"Good on them."

"She still has her mum on her side so that's good."

"Good thing you're on that potion now so we won't ever have that issue until we are ready." said Draco absentmindedly.

Ginny tilted her head up. "What? You've thought of kids with me?"

Draco sat up so Ginny could too. "I've thought of a lot of things about you. Kids weren't at the very top of the lost, but its on there."

"What else is on this list?" asked Ginny, her curiosity peaked.

"Well," said Draco playing with the end of Ginny's hair. "going on vacation with you after we graduate, getting a place together, traveling the world, making love on top of the Eiffel Tower without getting caught, swimming in this pink lake that I heard about, getting married, and-"

"Getting married?"

"-then having kids."

Ginny found herself unable to control the furious blushing she was doing. "You would actually want to marry me someday?"

Draco kissed Ginny's hand. "Of course. I've grown rather attached to you. You could say you've seduced me in more ways than one."

"You're right. I have turned you into a bloody sap." said Ginny trying to hold back the fact that what Draco had said was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

Draco pushed Ginny back onto her pillow and gave her a quick kiss. "I gotta go." said Draco getting up out of the bed.

"Nooooo, stay with me. I miss sleeping with you." said Ginny pulling at Draco's arm. "You can wake up early and go back home."

Draco nodded and climbed back into bed with her. Ginny rolled on top of him and started planting kisses all over his chest, causing him to rise again.

"I thought we were supposed to be sleeping." said Draco with a smirk.

"We can sleep later." she whispered in his ear, nibbling on his lobe.

Ginny sat up and took off her top, exposing her breasts in the moonlight. It was something about the the way the light shined on her pale skin that made her light up like an angel in Draco's eyes.

"You have got to be the most sinfully gorgeous woman in the world." he said as he reached up and squeezed her breasts causing Ginny to moan.

Ginny smiled and bent down to take Draco's lips. She put all the position that she felt for him in a kiss that made him breathless as she pulled on his lip with her teeth.

Ginny moved further down Draco's body and gripped his hard member tightly. She started stroking him up and down, causing Draco to bite his lip to try to keep the noises he felt he wanted to make from coming out.

She then took her tongue and slowly licked from the bottom of his shaft to the top, causing him to suck in air and hiss as he let it out. She put her entire mouth on him, sticking deep as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Fuck Ginny you feel so good." whispered Draco as he gripped Gibby's sheets trying hard not to push her head down further onto him. He learned the hard way once that Ginny didn't like that one bit.

When Ginny was done sucking Draco off, she straddled him, allowing him to enter her. She gasped as she rested her middle onto his, his whole member feel inside of her.

"Damn Draco.' she whispered as she moved her body back and forth, riding him as if he was a broom.

Draco's eyes rolled back as he gripped her waist, causing Ginny to move faster, throwing her beautiful auburn hair back causing Draco to lose his mind at the sight of it.

"Merlin Ginny you're so damn sexy! growled Draco as he held her still and started pumping up into her.

Ginny started to cry out at the feeling of Draco pumping hard up inside of her, her walls feeling like he was going to break them down.

"Draco, oh god Draco I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it. You're so beautiful when you're cumming for me." said Draco and he pumped into her faster feeling himself reach his breaking point.

Ginny threw herself back as she climaxed, the strength of it causing her to grip Draco's legs. Draco lost control at the same time, quickly moving his hands to Ginny's breasts squeezing them hard as he came.

The two gasped for the breath that had seemed to have left their bodies. Ginny giggled as Draco held onto her midsection and turned her to where they were laying beside each other, her legs locking around his waist, Draco still inside of her, not ready to leave her warmth.

"Merlin I love you girl." said Draco, kissing every inch of Ginny's face as she laughed.

"I love you too."she said planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Exhausted the two of them gel asleep in that position. In the morning light Draco woke up and reluctantly slid out of her causing Ginny to smile in her sleep. He kissed her lightly on the lips, conjured up a rose, and left it on Ginny's nightstand before he apparated home.

 _~Fin~_

* * *

And that's the end! There will be two stories stories that will branch off from this one. Nine Months which will be a Romione story that will go through their journey through pregnancy and parenthood, and then the other, Part Of The List, will be a Drinny story that will go into the list of things that Draco mentions in this chapter.

This story got the most reviews I ever got and in such a short time. Your feedback helped shape this story as well. You guys are the cheese to my macaroni (Juno reference!) and without you, I wouldn't have been inspired to keep going with my writing. I appreciate each and every one of you. Thank you, thank you, and again thank you!

Until the next story, Mrs. Ron Weasley is out!


End file.
